Monster
by Lin West
Summary: AU SasuNaru. If anyone had told me I'd be comforting Naruto in my bathroom, I would've checked them off as incredibly stupid. But here I am, on a toilette seat, gracelessly attempting to calm down the most hated person at Lakeview. FINALLY UPDATED
1. The First Chapter

_A/N:_ When I originally sat down to write this I just wanted to do a short script for The Killers song "Andy, You're a Star" so that way I could do a nice quick doujinshi, but the story had other plans for me. It possessed me and began to write itself into an ultra long one-shot that I later divided into chapters. Sakura is playing the role as the preppy girl. Erm, I really don't hate Sakura, and I usually hate people writing her this OOC, but it just sort of happened, and I'm sorta suck with it. So I guess you're kinda stuck with that too, which really sucks. Once again, I apologize.

If all works out well, there will be a new chapter every Monday. Please let me know what you think, reviews are redeemable for a replica of the glasses Naruto wears in this fanfic! And remember chickies, this contains SasuNaru shonen ai (♂♂). No like? No read. Of course, I'm not making any profit of this story, and if you assume an amateur like myself could, well, you're an idiot.

* * *

. . : M O N S T E R : . .

**T** h e** F** i r s t **C** h a p t e r

_The Black-Mailer_

A u t h o r e d B y : L i n W e s t

* * *

**I** knew it, you embarrassed yourself, again, Naruto. Why can't you keep your big mouth shut? Naruto had gotten the insane notion he could beat Kiba in football, and mind you Kiba is a scholarship-winning quarterback, Naruto is just a wanna-be punk. Kiba just laughed and told him if Naruto could beat him he'd let him go on a date with his girlfriend Sakura. 

And so after school they met in the football field, accompanied by nearly the whole school. They then raced to see who could grab and score with the football first, naturally Kiba won. I almost wish Naruto had won, that way I wouldn't have to listen to Kiba brag for the next week.

Kiba begins to gloat, "You didn't have a chance anyway, Uzumaki, you couldn't catch me in a wheelchair."

"What was that, Kiba!"

He's going to get pummeled.

"Yeah, I do. You. Suck. Ass."

"You want to start something?"

"Start it, and I'll finish it, monster."

"Bastard!"

Here we go.

"Break it up, Kiba," A girl with dyed pink hair runs up to them. "You won, just stop before this gets ugly."

Oh God, someone give that girl a Nobel Peace Prize or something, she just stopped a fucking war.

"If he wants to fight, I'm going to fight him, Sakura."

"Then_ I _won't be going to your little party tonight."

"He probably would've gone psycho on me or something, that would've been funny as hell," he looks at Sakura for a moment and notes her scowling face, "Fine, I'll stop, but only for you."

"That's what I thought."

"Fine, whatever." Naruto glances at Sakura then walks off.

Kiba snorts, "Look how he makes eyes at you, Sakura."

"Yeah, I know, right?"

Naruto returns to the bleachers to get his backpack, but the onlookers begin taunt him.

"You're a tough guy now huh?"

"Did you actually think you could win?"

"Why didn't you go psycho and beat him? Huh? Why not, monster?"

Naruto ignores them, and looks away.

Serves him right for being so cocky.

* * *

In just as little as a week, Naruto has become the complete scapegoat of Kiba and company, everywhere I see Naruto I see them tailing him. And Sakura, that stupid bitch, has been making a complete mockery of his crush on her, he has become the laughing stock of the whole female student body. 

God, Sakura. Where do I begin? She started out all nice and sweet when we were freshmen, then boom! Over summer she grows these huge ass tits (my theory is she used Miracle Grow), befriends Ino, and suddenly she's sitting pretty on top of the social ladder (letting everyone get a good view of her panties, while she's at it). What makes it worse is I am the subject of her complete and utter devotion. In ninth she would just blush cutely when I was around and attempt to strike up a conversation.

I could deal with that.

Now, in front of Kiba, she will shamelessly whore herself at me with her low cut shirt and G-string hanging out every which way. It makes me really sad how nice people like her can just turn, like that, all for social status. And to think, she was always the smart one. But I'm rambling, and I have to get to my lunch table before I'm graced with another visit from her posse.

Oh God, yes, they have tuna salad sandwiches again today. The great Sasuke has such a soft spot for fish.

Before I go to sit down I see Naruto zooming past me, he's heading down the hallway. I wonder where he's going, but now that I think about it, I haven't seen him around during lunch lately. I pay for my sandwich and water and, stealthily, follow after him in hopes of gaining some interesting gossip.

People like him are meant to be used as stepping stones anyway.

* * *

I watch from the doorway while nibbling from my lovely tuna salad. Naruto puts down his brown lunch bag on the bleachers and begins to jog lapses around the gym. He's mumbling to himself and his ridiculously thick glasses are about to fly off of his head. 

How boring, just training. I should just leave before he catches me, but my eyes return to him running around the gym and then my eyes meet his.

OH. SHIT.

"HEY! You! What're you doing here?" Naruto darts towards me.

I turn away, I'm going to have to lie my way out of this, "Just looking for the gym teachers, but I saw you running and didn't want to interrupt."

"Whatever," He colors and turns away, "Umm, would you mind not telling anyone about this?"

"About what?" I ask, being coy.

"You know," he mumbles, "Me training here."

"One condition."

"Name it."

"I want to know _why_ you've been in here for the past week."

His eyes widen, "H-how did you-?"

"I just put two and two together, idiot. I saw you running here, so I figured that this is where you've been hanging out during lunch." I sigh, "It's not rocket science"

Naruto gives me a strange look, "You've noticed I was gone? I didn't think anyone would."

"If you don't tell me why, I'll assume this is to rechallenge Kiba and I'll go give him the heads up."

"Fine, fine," He tousles his blonde hair, "but don't tell anyone this either." He pauses, then starts again, "I want to try to join the football team."

"Trying to impress Sakura?" I snort.

"No, no! I stopped liking Sakura after she started hanging around with Ino."

"Then why did you challenge Kiba?"

"I just wanted to measure myself up to him, to see how good I was."

That came to me as a surprise, Naruto having ulterior motives?

"Hey, aren't you good at running?" Naruto asks.

"Yes." I'd say so, you're looking at mister twenty-two gold and counting, Uzumaki.

"You don't have to but," he looks away, embarrassed, and pushes up his glasses, "Think maybe you could help me out?"

"Sorry, I don't have the luxury of free time." He wants to be my friend now, this is bad. Very bad.

Naruto's eyes glaze over, "Look, I'm not asking you to be my friend or anything."

He hit the bull's eye, "That's not it." I'm the worst hypocrite in the world. A real pig. I want him to leave me alone and I mock him, but I don't want to upset him.

"Seriously, if you just help me, I'll just act like I don't know you."

"If I still say no?"

He grins evilly, "Then I'll act like you're my lover and attempt to jump you in the halls, and-"

Oh no...

"In the classroom, and-"

Merciful God.

"In the locker room."

"You wouldn't."

"I'll do it if I have to."

"Fine. I'll do it. But you don't know me, got it?"

"Yup." Naruto beams, "Thank you so much! So, meet me during lunch here, and I'm not letting you off the hook until I make the team."

"That's a long ways away," I grumble.

"I'm not that bad! Am I?"

"Hn." I really have the worst luck ever.

* * *

_T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . ._

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto


	2. The Second Chapter

_A/N:_ If you haven't done so already, you might want to check out my character sketch of Naruto for the MONSTER doujinshi! There's a link to it on my profile, let me know what you think!

If all works out well, there will be a new chapter every Monday. Please let me know what you think, reviews are redeemable for five-star dinners (actually, its just maru-chan ramen noodles). And remember chickies, this contains SasuNaru shonen ai. No like? No read.

* * *

. . : M O N S T E R : . .

**T** h e **S** e c o n d **C** h a p t e r

_The Unlikely Friend_

A u t h o r e d B y : L i n W e s t

* * *

**T**his honestly has to be the weirdest experience of my life, I feel like I'm having a secret love affair with Naruto, of all people! He avoids me, like he said he would do, but then he jokes around and endlessly yaks during practice even despite the fact I'm a cold fuckard to him. He's so energetic and so willing to change that I don't know why people hate him so much. Yeah, he's a bit dense and annoying (well, really annoying), but he's positive about everything. He wants to get better so he works hard to achieve it, which makes me wonder why he has such horrible grades... 

After purchasing another freshly made tuna salad sandwich I am about to head towards the gymnasium, however, Kiba bumps into me. Luck of the Irish, most defiantly.

"Hey, Sasuke, where have you been hiding during lunch? I haven't seen you at all for the past week." He asks with a grin.

"I've been training for the next big track meet," I lie.

"Really? But you're the best already, you don't need to train." He then grins, "I bet you're having a fling!"

"Fling? Me?"

"Oh come on, we all know any chick will drop their panties for you." Kiba laughs, "Why didn't you ever pick up guitar? We could've picked up so many groupies."

"We?"

"Oh right, right, _you_ would've picked up a hellva lot of chicks."

"I got to get going."

"Sure, see ya. Have fun." He winks.

Oh shit. Now I've got a disgustingly large problem; I blabbed where we actually are during lunch. This means Kiba and the guys can pop in any time and us. I guess we'll have to ask the coach if we can practice outside. Crap, but outside's not good either, there's a clear view of it from the lunch room. Well, isn't this lovely? Why didn't I just say tell him I was doing practice for drama, or getting NJHS hours?

* * *

During practice I note that Naruto doesn't have anything with him, "Where's your lunch?" 

"I didn't have time to make anything this morning."

"Why?"

He pauses for a moment then looks away from me, "I woke up late."

"Bullshit." He's a horrible liar.

"I'm telling you the truth."

I don't have the patience for this, if he doesn't want to tell, fine. Whatever. "Will you have enough energy for practice?"

"I'll be fine."

* * *

The bus is always late after school. Sure, it always has to be twenty minutes early coming to, but when it's finally time to leave it doesn't pull out until half past three. I need my beauty rest, I cannot keep up my sex appeal with lack of sleep. 

Damn bus drivers, interfering with my sex life.

I'm pulled out of my angsting by a group of girls nearly toppling over me. Oh sure, walk right over me. Manners? What are those? Damn busybodies, they're probably just mercilessly ripping on Naruto.

Naruto...

I can't get that stupid, thick-framed, blonde kid off my mind. After all this time I've spent with him, heck, probably more time than anyone in this building, I can't help but wonder why everyone hates him so much. It won't stop picking at my brain; he's not a nerd or anything, and he's not dorky. He's just a normal guy.

No, Naruto's not a bad kid at all.

Then why?

And what's with everyone calling him a monster? He's not fat or ugly. Then there's how everyone talks about him "going psycho," yeah he has a short-temper but he doesn't have an anger problem, does he?

My thoughts are derailed by someone bumping into me. I turn, about to send the kid to the guillotine, to my surprise I see a very dazed-looking Naruto staring back at me.

"I didn't know you took the bus," I state.

"I don't, but I didn't feel well so I didn't want to walk home."

I sigh, he doesn't look well either, "You should've just eaten lunch, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes, you are. You could've asked for half of my sandwich."

"You should've offered it!"

"Hn. Whatever."

"What happened to your lunch anyway?"

He looks at me then looks away, "I told you, I didn't have time to make one."

"That's the worse excuse in the book."

He grumbles, "Fine, someone threw it in the pond while I wasn't looking. Happy?"

My eyes widen, taken by surprise. Do people really hate him that much that they'd wreck his lunch? My curiosity has increased tenfold.

Naruto turns away, "You know, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to."

"You're complaining because someone is talking to you?"

"I'm not complaining, I just didn't-"

"I'll talk to who I want to."

Then the bus driver finally decides that now would be a good time to pile the kids up into bus.

"Which bus are you taking?"

"Three," Naruto answers, quietly.

Maybe my luck is improving, "What a coincidence, me too."

"But-"

"Are you listening to me? I'll talk to who I want to, besides, there are only freshmen on this bus."

"OK."

* * *

We sat on seats next to each other, each of us in the aisle seats. We started with small talk but we were able to talk about some things on common grounds without ripping each others heads off. Strangely enough, despite his attitude, he was a fairly easy person to get along with, which made me wonder even further to why everyone hates him. 

When my stop comes, Naruto leaves as well. I muse, "So, you get off here too, huh? To think I never ran into you before."

Naruto just nods and we walk down the aisle. He's careful to not look at me, and act like I'm a complete stranger. As he walks no one accidentally brushes him or sends him a friend gesture.

Invisible, but painfully noticeable.

I feel my insides beginning to churn, God, how could every single person in the entire Lakeview High hate him this much?

As we walk down the sidewalk I noticed Naruto is walking funny, "Yo, you alright?" As if on cue, Naruto's eyes roll back and he tumbles over. I grab his arm before he hits the pavement, "Oh shit, Naruto? Yo, Naruto, this better not be a joke, you prick."

Naruto don't respond.

Oh shit. Oh shit.

I put his arm over my shoulder to support his weight. Well, since I don't know where Naruto lives I'll be bringing him to my place. What a lovely way to end my school day! Trekking home with a body unconscious body in tote!

* * *

"There's got to be something in here." I grumble. I'm currently rummaging through our barren cubbards in search of some sort of food that isn't expired or rotten. I keep telling my brother to go pick up groceries, that lazy ass, now thanks to him a young man will die. Won't he just love that when I tell him? That sadistic bastard, he'll probably put that on his resume (especially with the shady work he handles it wouldn't surprise me). 

My eyes widen, yes, there is one thing left, Maru-chan ramen. I'm probably going to offend Naruto by cooking him such cheap food, but whatever. He should grateful that I, Sasuke, am willing to cook anything for him.

I glance over at the living room. A thought then strikes me, what if Naruto doesn't wake up? What would I do? I sigh, "God, Naruto, why do you have to be such a drama queen?" But I guess as long as he's breathing he'll be alright...

After roughly fifteen minutes the ramen is ready. I'll be so pissed if he doesn't eat this, that is fifteen less minutes that the world will gladly grovel at my fantastic feet (alliteration is cool, unlike you).

I go to see how Naruto is doing, I didn't notice it until now but his glasses had fallen off and wow! I must say, what a difference! Normally Naruto looks like your typical Joe Shmoe. To think under those wavy overgrown blonde hair and vulgarly thick frames is a chick-magnet. He looks like one of those pretty-faced models from girl magazines! I grin wickedly, I'm going to pimp-out Naruto, and he won't be able to recognize his own face.

I grab my trusty gel and start to rub my fingers through his sunlit locks. God, if anyone saw this I would die. I would lock myself in the laundry room and drink a gallon of bleach and then take a bottle of aspirin for good measures.

I have nearly all of his hair spiked when his eyes flutter open. "Sas-uke? What are?"

I grin, "Oh nothing, but you we just so sexy laying there I couldn't resist."

"What?" He turns multitude shades of red then shoves me off. "You faggot, get off of me!"

"I was joking, idiot." God, he didn't have to dump me on the ground. "Go look at yourself in the mirror."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He groans, then he mumbles as he goes into the bathroom, "Wh-wha?"

"Well?" I ask with a grin.

"I look," he pauses. "Nice."

"I'd say."

He turns on the sink and starts to rinse it off.

"What are you doing?"

He doesn't respond.

I grab his wrist, "Why are you rinsing it off?"

He looks at me then looks away, pulling his wrist from my grasp.

"Hello? Answer me!"

Naruto turns, "It doesn't matter."

"What doesn't?"

"My looks, my personality. Everything!" He looks away from me and whispers, "Don't you understand? I know you're trying to make me feel better but-"

"No, I think that if you-"

"That what, Sasuke?" Naruto whispers as his eyes moisten, "That they would suddenly love me? I would be popular? Do you really think they'd like me if I were to come dressed in designer clothes and a new haircut?"

I look away, not knowing what to say.

"Do you!"

"I-"

"They would make fun of me more, Sasuke." His eyes moisten, I can tell he's biting back tears, "No matter what I do, no matter what I achieve they won't like me. Ever. Don't you understand?"

Not knowing what to say, I conclude words are worthless.

I pull him into an embrace and he clutches the fabric of my shirt, welcoming the warmth. The damp, half washed out hair tickles my chin, and his warm arms embrace me. I sit on toilette seat to support his weight, (it's down, of course, idiot) and awkwardly, I rub circles on his back.

If anyone had told me I'd be sitting in my bathroom comforting Naruto, I would've checked them off as nutty, or just incredibly stupid. But here I am, sitting on a toilette seat, gracelessly attempting to calm down the single most hated person at Lakeview.

Gently, I ask, "Naruto, why does everyone hate you in the first place?"

He looks at me, then looks away. "I don't know."

There you go lying again. Fine, if he doesn't want to tell me, I won't force him.

He uncomfortably glances up at me, "T-thank you, Sasuke. I'm sorry, I'm such a drama queen" Naruto laughs, "I don't even know you that well." Naruto pauses, "Where are my glasses?"

"They must have fallen off when you fainted."

"Oh, OK."

"Do you want me to go look for them?"

He shakes his head, "No, I don't really need them."

"You sure?"

He nods, "I'd better dry off, where are your towels?"

"Towels are in the closet next door, I'll warm-up your food."

"Food?"

"You fainted because of low blood sugar earlier so you need to eat, unless you'd like to faint, again."

Absent-mindedly he mumbles, "I wouldn't mind if I did, actually."

"Really? Why?"

He smiles at me, "Because now I know that if I did I wouldn't be left on the pavement."

I felt my insides melt as he smiles. He's so adorable, especially endearing since he lost those atrocious frames. I look away and smile to myself, "That's so corny, idiot."

He blushes, "Whatever."

"I hope you like ramen, it's the only think we have in this sad excuse for a house right now."

"You're made me ramen!"

"That's not a problem is it?"

"No, no! But ramen's my favorite food! How did you know?"

"Just lucky I guess."

I resolved then, I didn't care what other people think or what he did in his past to make people hate him so much. Naruto is my friend. Screw everyone and their social ladder crap.

* * *

_T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . ._

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto


	3. The Second and a Half Chapter

_A/N: _Welcome to chapter 2.5! You can all thank Smirking Arrogance for this chapter! Its nice to have such dedicated readers who will go and write a nice little five paragraph essay for me! Excuse me while I go body-hug her! And yes, your ultra long reviews are welcome any day:)

* * *

. . : M O N S T E R : . .

**T** h e **S** e c o n d **a** n d** a** **H** a l f **C** h a p t e r

_The Blurred Edges_

Special Naruto's POV Edition!

A u t h o r e d B y : L i n W e s t

* * *

**I** didn't know what I should think upon entering school today. I sincerely doubt there will be much difference in the way people talk or act towards me, but I couldn't stop my heart from pounding as I sat in first period class and people turned and looked at me. They notice me!

"Naruto, did you get contacts?"

"Where's your glasses? Did you break them?"

"I bet he got into a fight."

"What happened?"

I grin, "Oh its nothing, they just broke."

"That's it? No story?"

I grin at my classmates, they don't smile in return.

They've already turned away.

* * *

How naive of me, like ditching my glasses would make them treat me any differently. At least changing in the gym locker room is easier now, I don't have to worry about seeing anything unwanted with my vision being blurred. As I unbutton my shirt I feel eyes on my back. Is someone watching me change? I turn, but all I can see is a blur of faces. I feel my face go hot, who would want to watch me change? Not that is matters anyway, I'm wearing a jockstrap, but never-the-less. I'm so stupid, why would anyone watch me change! Someone was probably just surprised to see me without glasses.

As we line up for role-call they tell us that today's activity will be practicing throwing spirals with a partner. I watch as people begin to pair off, I don't even bother moving; like anyone would want me as their partner.

"Hey." Sasuke says, grabbing my shoulder and taking a seat next to me.

"Hey," I reply in surprise. What's he doing? "Uh," I stare dumbly at him, "I thought that you-"

"Don't you know when to shut up?" His eyes lock mine, "Unless you don't want me as your partner."

"I'm just, surprised. Don't you have other friends you'd rather pair-up with?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and whispers, "Most of the people in this class are extremely irritating."

Sakura comes running up them, "Hey, Sasuke!"

"Take her for instance."

"Sasuke! Do you want to partner-up with me! You don't have to be forced to hang out with Naruto!" She says with a smile, "Not that you can't find some odd-ball friend, Naruto."

I look away, I can't stand her, if she wants to be mean why doesn't she just do it? It not like Sakura really cares how I feel.

"Naruto is my partner."

"Dont joke! You'd rather be with him than me?"

"Hn, I already I answered you."

"Well, whatever. But hey, where've you been during lunch, Sasuke? I haven't seen you around!"

"Just training."

"Well, that's cool I guess. But hey, I'll let you in on a secret!"

Sasuke doesn't respond.

"Don't sound too enthusiastic! Jeez!"

"I want to know!" I say smiling.

Sakura looks at me, "What happened to your glasses, Naruto?"

I feel my heat-race, "Oh, you noticed?"

"Kinda hard miss. But anyway, Sasuke! I'll tell you the real reason I'm hanging around Kiba!"

She might as well have told Sasuke he just won a life-time supply of air.

"Just so that I can see you more, sneaky huh? It's like a tragic love story!"

"That's it? I feel bad for Kiba."

"Sasuke! I thought you would be flattered."

"I'm not flattered, just disgusted."

Sakura looks nervous, but she quickly smiles, "Whatever. See you."

Sasuke turns to me as she leaves, "She makes me sick."

"Yeah, I know. But isn't it awesome you're that popular with the ladies?" I laugh.

"I don't want her attention."

I grin, "Then whose attention do you want?"

"None of your business."

I pout, "Not cool! I wanna know!"

"Nope."

I cross my arms, "Well, I'll find out one way or another."

"Yeah, probably."

What's that supposed to mean?

He offers me his hand, "Come on, idiot, they're leaving without us."

I feel my heart race as I stand meet him eye to eye.

Why are my cheeks so hot?

* * *

As I make quick visit to my locker, I realize something horrible, something monstrously dreadful!

I did not pack a lunch!

That's right, I forgot while I was running out the door. I hope I don't faint again and have to have Sasuke carry me to his house, again. My face brightens. That would be very very embarrassing.

* * *

"No lunch today either?" Sasuke questions.

"I forget it at home..."

"Are you sure?"

"Not this time, I really did forget it." I mumble, scratching my head.

Sasuke sighs and stares at me for a moment before pulling his sandwich in two and handing me a piece, "Here, wouldn't want you fainting in my arms again."

I turn away, feeling my face tint, "I did?"

"Pretty much."

"Ah! Was anyone around!"

"Yeah, actually, a crowd was gathering. People were taking pictures, too."

"You're lying! I don't believe you!"

"Believe what you like," He states grinning.

"You-you!"

"Behave, I'm the one with the bag of chips." He dangles a bag of chips in front of my face.

"Please share! I'm starving, Sasuke!"

"Maybe, what will you do for it?"

"You're horrible! I'll do anything!"

He strokes his chin, thoughtfully, he murmurs, "Anything, huh?"

Sasuke seems to be thinking about it carefully as his chin rests on his hand. Dear lord, what is he going to make me do?

"Blow me."

"WHAT?"

"Just joking, don't get too excited."

I blush looking away, "Fucking ass-hole."

"How about this, stop acting like a stranger around me, its getting annoying."

"But I thought you didn't want to-"

"Do it, or you'll go hungry."

"Fine." I snatch the bag and hungrily devour my lunch.

I was too busy devouring my food to notice Sasuke's face slip into a smile and murmur, "Idiot."

* * *

_T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . . _

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto


	4. The Third Chapter

_A/N:_ I still can't believe how many reviews I got last chapter! If you guys keep the review coming like that, I don't know, I just might end up having to do a special omake doujinshi... (About what, you ask? Well, you'll have to find that out won't you?)

If all works out well, there will be a new chapter every Monday. Please let me know what you think, this time reviews are redeemable for a ticket on The Dreamboat Sasuke©! And remember chickies, this contains SasuNaru shonen ai. No like? No read.

* * *

. . : M O N S T E R : . .

**T** h e **T** h i r d **C** h a p t e r

_The Feverous Lust_

A u t h o r e d B y : L i n W e s t

* * *

**N**aruto is starting to improve much faster and don't think he'll need this practice too much longer either. Good timing too, try-outs is only a week away. And today started out like any other practice, however, just as Naruto was starting to do his stretches guess who comes strolling through the double doors? With my luck who else could it possibly be but Kiba? (With Sakura in tote, of course.)

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He grinned, "I thought I'd stop by to give you a yodel, but I never thought I'd see Naruto here."

"Hn."

"Doing charity work, Uchiha? How unlike you."

"Naruto wants my help to train for football and I agreed to help him."

"What! That doesn't sound like the self-centered, egotistical Sasuke I know," Kiba laughs.

"Don't use words you don't know the meaning of."

"Oh, mister-all-honors is gunna start lecturing me, huh?"

"Kiba! Don't make fun of Sasuke because he's smarter than you!" Sakura says, pouting.

"Whatever." Kiba really needs a hobby. "But Sasuke, I'd be careful hanging around this kid, or the monster just might go psycho on you."

There it is again, the monster nickname.

"Shut up, Kiba!" Naruto yells.

Kiba laughs, "There he goes, we better get outta of here, Sakura!" They start to leave but Kiba stops momentarily, "I don't the real reason why you're helping Uzumaki, but be glad Sakura here won't let anything bad spread around about you," he grinned. "Have fun boys, play safe, don't throw footballs around without helmets," they then leave, with Sakura lecturing Kiba.

I turn to Naruto, who is trembling, "Sasuke, you didn't have to-"

"I do what I want to."

"But, you could've just said that I was forcing you to, now Kiba is going to spread rumors about you."

"You're so stupid sometimes."

"What?"

"No one can force me to do anything, I do things out of free will, idiot." I look over to him, "If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be."

"But I'm blackmailing you, remember-"

"Yeah right, I doubt you'd go through with it.."

He glares, "You doubt me?"

"I doubt you would jump on me during class and proclaim your undying love to me. Yes."

Next thing I know Naruto has me pinned down to the ground and whispers, "Wanna bet?"

Well, aren't we eager to get a ride on The Dreamboat Sasuke©? I give him a grin and whisper in his ear, "Do you really think I'll let you dominate me?"

Before he can respond I have him on his back and pinned down against the gymnasium floor, "In front of a crowd I doubt you'd pull through."

"I would too!"

"But look at how flushed your face is."

"S-so?"

"You'd be too embarrassed."

I can feel his irregular breath against my neck as he growls, "I won't lose!" He closes the distance between us and brushes his lips with my own.

"Is that all you can do?"

I watch his ears tint pink, "What? Like I'm going to actually fully kiss another guy!"

"See, as I said before, you'd be too embarrassed to do it in front of everyone, just look at you now, you're beet red!"

"Sh-shut up."

I grin evilly, "While I on the other hand am shameless, watch." I pull his body against mine my lips once again meet his, with confidence I suckle lightly on his bottom lip, I had expected him to break away, or kick me in the balls, but I feel his grip on me become lax and his lips slowly part unconsciously, I take it as an invitation to slip my tongue through. His arms move to around my neck, pulling me closer, and, hesitantly, he kisses back. I didn't think a boy could be soft, his body feels like a girl's, a really flat-chested girl. As I pull away to draw needed breath, I lean my forehead against his, his lips are now bruised and pouty, and his eyes glazed over. A blush has spread across his face, down to the nape of his neck, and ears. I grin, he's most defiantly a virgin.

Did I ever tell you how much I love virgins?

His averts his eyes away from me, biting his lower lip, "Sasuke, I-"

I tilt his chin and his eyes return to meet my own as I slip my hand under his shirt, and chastely I press my lips to his. I'm going to show him why every girl dreams about me, and fingers themselves pretending its me pleasuring them. I'm going to-

And just at that moment the bell rings, Naruto clumsily forces me off and runs out of the gymnasium.

No. That's not right, no, no, no! What does God have against me getting laid!

* * *

As I sit in history my thoughts return to my experience at lunch, and boy oh boy, I didn't think I'd ever be aroused by another male. I guess as long as I'm on top it really doesn't matter in the long run.

But why did I even jump on him in the first place? I know it's been awhile since I got laid, and he looks so much easier on the eyes after he stopped wearing his glasses, but that's very unusual for me. I'm not one to be very forward, heck, usually the girl makes the first move.

But Naruto's not a girl.

Oh God, why the hell did I do that? I'm I really that horny that I'd do a guy? I was seriously considering it too! Oh good God...

I bet he was really freaked out that _I _was the one that did the jumping. I ruffle my hair, Naruto won't go around telling people at least, first off, who could he honestly tell? And secondly, who'd believe that Sasuke Uchiha would look at Naruto twice, much less attempt to have a nice fuck with him in the gymnasium.

Everyone, except Kiba.

Oh crap, oh crap, if Kiba finds out he'll go around spreading crap that I'm gay, he already saw with Naruto earlier! Not to mention Naruto will never talk to me again after this! I'll just have to wait and see if he shows up for practice to tomorrow, if he doesn't come then I'll have to shut him up.

* * *

As the day progresses into after-school track practice I find myself growing less angry with Naruto, and angrier with myself.

How could I do that to him? He has no one he can confide in, and I, the closest thing he has to a friend, is going around pulling stunts like this on him. I can't believe I thought I was going to beat _him _up for what I did!

And to think, I was like him, I was once the loner. You would think I'd have a bit more sympathy for him, and handle him with more care than I do. Ignoring him during the day just because I'm worried about my reputation, then still being a cold bitch to him during practice. I still can't believe that even after seeing him crying about how they'll never accept him I can still give him the cold shoulder when I knew that feeling all too well.

I am an ass.

* * *

The next day passes, Naruto is a no show for practice, big surprise. He hates me. He despises me and thinks I'm a horny, gay pervert. Just great. Maybe he's absent today, but even if he is what does that prove? He might be just ditching school to avoid me.

Screw what Naruto thinks, he's not getting rid of me so easily. And I am going to find out why everyone calls him "monster".

* * *

After school I discover Naruto's secret where-abouts on mapquest and I hit the sidewalk. I mumble to myself, "Sixty-five, sixty-seven, sixty-nine, here it is, 18171."

As I stand in front of the door my heart races, I end up standing there for about a minute before I finally press the doorbell.

No one answers.

Like you're going to drive me away that easily, Uzumaki. I ring again, still nothing. Getting annoyed, I ring several times in a row.

Still nothing.

Finally by the tenth ring, Naruto unlocks the door.

"Sorry about making you wait, I was sleeping and-" He starts coughing, "Yeah, I'm sick so-"

"It's OK," I smile, he's not mad at me, thank goodness.

Naruto's already fever flushed face brightens, "Sas-uke? Did you just smile then?"

I turn my head, "No."

Naruto laughs then starts to cough again, "Come in. But don't blame me if you get a nasty cough."

"I don't catch colds easily." I sit down on the couch,

"Wish I could say the same."

I pause for a moment, "Naruto, I've been meaning to ask you something, but the time's never been right."

"Yeah?"

I pause, trying to figure how I should start without offending him, "A lot of people call you a monster and talk about how you "go psycho"." I stop and look at Naruto who refuses to meet my gaze. I cautiously continue, "What do they mean?"

Naruto looks at me, then looks away again, "Oh, you know." He laughs, "Just get mad and stuff. I get pretty bad when I'm angry, right?"

"Both you and I know that's not the real reason, Naruto."

Naruto looks away again and coughs.

"What?"

He looks at me, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because is not a sufficient answer." I see his eyes beginning to water. I move closer to him and put my arm around his waist, pulling him towards me. "You can tell me."

"No I can't." One again, he refuses to look at me. "You'd hate me."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will! You'll hate me, like, like everyone does! Sasuke, you'd think I'm a freak, you'd never talk to me again, and you'd-"

"Don't tell me what I will or won't do." I pull his closer, "Tell me."

"No! I can't I-"

This isn't getting me anywhere, it's only upsetting him further. I sigh, "It's OK, you don't have to tell me right now."

Naruto doesn't respond.

I really am a bitch, trying to pry something personal out of him while he's sick. I run the kitchen to bring him a box of tissues, which Naruto gladly accepts.

I squeeze his nose, "You sure have a lot of snot packed inside that tiny nose of yours."

"Sh-shut up." Naruto pouts for a moment. He looks over to me, "Sasuke, what are we anyways?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know. We're friends but earlier you, you know." Naruto's face colors.

I pause, thinking about for a minute, then carefully answer, "We're friends," I articulate, "with benefits."

"B-but, we're both guys! Does that mean-"

"No, just as long as you don't make habit of having a sexual relationship with your male friends."

He sighs and flings the tissue from his hands, and moans, exasperated, "How could this happen?"

I squeeze his thighs and lean my forehead against his, grinning, "It's not my fault you feel and moan like a girl."

"What! You prick! Get out of my house!" he throws me off him, violently on to the floor, again.

"Hmpf," I grab Naruto's leg and pull him onto the ground, "Make me, bitch."

"I'm no one's bitch!"

I grin, and crawl over him, displaying my dominance, "I concur. You're my bitch."

"Fucking prick! Get off of me! I'll give you my cold!" He starts to cough on me.

I tilt his chin, "I can think of more then one way you could give it to me."

He jerks his chin away from me, his face along with his neck coloring. It'll take awhile to force him into submission, I grin.

But it'll be worth it.

* * *

_T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . ._

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto


	5. The Fourth Chapter

_A/N:_ Please let me know what you think, this time reviews are redeemable for a water gun modeled after his sharpshooter! And remember chickies, this contains SasuNaru shonen ai. No like? No read.

* * *

. . : M O N S T E R : . .

**T** h e **F** o u r t h **C **h a p t e r

_The Betrayal_

A u t h o r e d B y : L i n W e s t

* * *

**N**aruto told me his parents don't come home from work until about nine, and I didn't want to leave him alone while he had a fever so I ended up staying for dinner with him. And, of course, the main dish was chicken-flavored ramen, I found out he had about twenty packs of them in his cabinets, no wonder he was sick!

"Naruto, you really shouldn't eat this stuff every night." I sigh as I twirled the noodles around my fork.

"Why not?" Naruto asks, through a mouthful of his favored delicacy.

"It's not healthy; you need fresh vegetables and real meat. Not this chunk stuff."

Naruto shrugs.

"If you want to make the football team then you have to eat right, or you'll never be able to put on any muscle. You're incredibly scrawny as it is."

Naruto looks down at his plate and mumbles, "I don't know if I really want to join anymore."

"Why not? It would be a waste if-"

"I just, think something bad would happen if I did."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're just nervous."

Naruto shakes his head, "I don't know, it probably was a bad idea in the first place."

"Are you afraid people will make fun of you?"

"Maybe."

I sigh, "I'll leave it up to you, but if you aren't going to try-out then there's no real reason for me to come to the gym during lunch."

Naruto looks up at me, "But that's the only time I really get to see you, Sasuke!"

"What are we going to do? Just sit in the gymnasium?"

Naruto nods sadly, "OK. Maybe this is best in the long run if I'm not seeing you."

I look over to him, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, its just you're so popular. I would pull you down with me eventually."

"You think I care about crap like that?" He can't just... leave from my life.

"Most people do."

"I don't like being stereotyped," I pause, "You can come over after school sometime."

Naruto just nods.

"I'm finished, I'll meet you upstairs, OK?"

"Alright, I'll be finished in a second."

As I enter his room the first thing that I notice is how empty his room looks. He has only the basic furniture, the most interesting thing in the room is his old Windows 98 computer. Hm, I wonder what Naruto does in his free time?

When God-damn thing _finally_ boots up, I log into the internet to check out his favorite list; I expected to find some porno, poker, or game sites, but all I see is websites about guns! As I snoop around the rest of his computer I find he's got about seven different guns shooting emulation games! And look at this, an order form for a sharpshooter?

I'm stopped by Naruto grabbing my shoulder. Damn luck, "Get off my computer, Sasuke."

"Sorry." Oh crap, he looks seriously pissed off. "So, you like guns?"

He looks at me then away, "Yeah. I like mechanics and stuff like that."

He's bullshitting me. God, what is he up to?

* * *

It feels weird eating lunch at the lunch table with the guys when I usually spend this time with Naruto.

"Hey, hey! Looks whose back! Have fun practicing, Uchiha?" Kiba says with a wink.

"About as much fun as I can."

Another laughs, "I don't know why you need to practice, you're already the fastest without even trying. You should try out for football, I bet we'd be number one in the state if you joined!"

Kiba grins, "Speaking of which, guess who going to try to join the football team?"

Someone asks, "Who?"

"Why, that monster, Naruto Uzumaki." The table breaks out into a roar. I don't know what to do; I know I should just go along with it so I don't draw attention to myself, but...

"And guess who was training him for it?"

You're kidding me.

"Who, Kiba?"

You're fucking kidding! That little _asshole_!

"Why, our own Sasuke, right here."

The table starts to laugh and pushes at me, telling me to straighten Kiba up, that I would never do that.

I didn't respond.

"Wow, you really did, didn't you?"

"How much was he paying you?"

"You didn't have to lie to us, Sasuke. We all know you'd never volunteer to help him out." The table nods in agreement, Kiba watches,

"Who would want to hang out with that kid?" I say, putting up face. "He was black-mailing me." _OH SHIT_! I didn't mean to say that!

"You're kidding me! Naruto black-mailed you?"

"What did he black-mail you with?"

"Probably giving his address to some old fling of his."

"Yeah, Sasuke has had more chicks then all us put together."

I decide to lie, "Remember that really annoying junior I was with last year? He was going to give it to her, and you know how bad she was."

"Oh yeah, she was a classic case clinger." Kiba says, laughing, "But don't worry, Sasuke, we'll straighten up Naruto."

Oh crap. "Don't worry. I already shut him up yesterday," I say, trying to cover.

The table laughs, but Kiba continues, grinning, "But we wouldn't that little prick thinking he could just join the football team. So, we'll just have to make sure he's not," Kiba grins, "able to participate."

The table starts to murmur in anticipation.

My God, what have I done?

* * *

As soon as the bell rings I rush to Naruto's locker.

"Naruto!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I accidentally slipped that you were black-mailing me for the training."

"_What_! How could you-?"

"I didn't mean to it just kind of slipped."

"Crap, Sasuke, I don't believe you! How could you let that slip!"

I glare at him, "I told you! It slipped!"

"I guess I'm not important to you! If I was you wouldn't just let stuff like that _slip_!"

"I'm sorry! OK?"

"_Okay?_ This is defiantly not _OK_!" He groans, "I have to go."

As he left I felt a horrible morbid foreboding that something was going to go horribly wrong. That I might never see that goofy grin of his again for a long time.

* * *

In the end I took the bus home, the coward's way out.

I can't sleep. All I can think about is how much of a rotten person I am; I told myself and Naruto aloud that I didn't care about social status. But I sold him out, stepped on him so that the guys would approve. They should hate me, Naruto doesn't deserve this! I'm egotistical, lying, perverted, leeching, hypocritical, treacherous, and vain! It's me who's the monster! I realize now that the only real friend I had since I moved here was Naruto, everyone else were all for social stature. I didn't care about them, or them about me.

They weren't even ganging up on Naruto because they were mad that he, supposedly, blackmailed me. They were mad because Naruto thought he could join the football team.

Why did I get sucked up in this? When did I start caring so much about what classmates, who I would never see again in the real world, thought me? When did I start caring so much that I would throw my own friend to the dogs?

I was better off being the loser at my old school.

Tomorrow, the jig is up. I'm going to confront Kiba and I'm going to have the heart-to-heart talk that I should've had today before I got Naruto involved in this mess.

* * *

As I step out of the shower the next morning the telephone rings. I grumble, what idiot is calling at this hour in the morning? "Hello?"

"Hey," I hear Naruto's soft voice over the other end, mumble.

"Naruto! Are you OK? I didn't mean to storm off on you like that, I was just mad that I-"

"Don't come to school today, Sasuke."

"What?"

"Please, just don't." Naruto hangs up on me. I stand, frozen. What, don't come to school? What does he mean? I picture the gun order form. No, I'm just being paranoid, he would never…

I throw on clothes and bicycle to Naruto's house, thanking God that he lives only a street away.

You wouldn't...

Would you?

* * *

_T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . ._

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto


	6. The Fifth Chapter

_A/N:_ Hello, and I'm sooooooo sorry I didn't update the last two weeks. I have been insanely busy! But as an apology I uploaded and extra chapter! Chapter 2.5 and revised pretty all the chapters! Go take a look-see!

This chapter is insanely short, why you ask? Well, because I've decided to add to the plot because I wasn't happy with it. We have a good extra three chapters to look forward to folks and I have to get my butt in gear and write them. Where do these extra chapters come from? Well, you can thank my reviewer Smirking Arrogance! And while I'm on the topic, thank you sososo much for your criticism, it really means a lot to me that you'd take that much time out of your day to review my ill-written fanfiction. (For me, fanfiction is just a writing exercise. :3) Long reviews are always more than welcome!

And dear lord, is that 74 reviews I see? Jesus... For the hundreth reviewer I'll have a kiriban gift art for you!

Please let me know what you think, this time reviews are redeemable for a piece of Sasuke's boxers! Get 'em while they're hot! And remember chickies, this contains SasuNaru shonen ai. No like? No read.

* * *

. . : M O N S T E R : . .

T h e F i f t h C h a p t e r

_The Devil's Deal_

A u t h o r e d B y : L i n W e s t

* * *

**I** bang on his door and scream "Naruto! Answer the door! I know you're there!" 

No one answers.

Oh crap. Oh crap. I try to open the door and, surprisingly, the door is unlocked. I rush into the house calling his name and in the garage I find him sitting on the floor next to a giant box with plastic wrap scattered on the cement floor.

"Naruto!" I go to grab his shoulder, he doesn't respond to me which only makes me angrier, "Why did you call me saying not to go to school? What's going on?"

Naruto finally turns to look at me and only now did I realize Naruto is holding a gun. He grins, "I did no such thing, why on Earth why I call somebody at this ungodly hour?"

"Stop jerking me around, and put down that gun!"

"My name is not Naruto."

"You're not funny!"

"Oh, but that's right. Naruto never did tell you, Did he?" He grins, "Your friend suffers for multi-personality disorder." And with the demeanor of a man, not a boy, he stands tall and chuckles, "I am Kyuubi, and Naruto is my host."

My eyes widen, "Naruto has an alternate personality?"

"Obviously."

"What are you doing with that gun?" So that's why Naruto had all those sites on them.

"It's been awhile since I've last came out, so I plan to make my mark on the world." He licks his lips, "I've been plotting it out for about a year, and now I plan to disprove those idiotic doctors who, in-fact, did not suppress me."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would." He then approaches me and pulls me into his embrace, mocking me with his gun still pointing at my heart. I feel myself panicking. "You want to know why everyone hates my host, don't you?"

I say nothing, paralyzed with fear..

"Last time I paid a visit to the world," He whispers it in my ear, "I killed two children and stabbed about a dozen."

My eyes widen.

"And now it's time to gorge myself in blood again."

As he lets me go from his deathly embrace and he opens the garage door.

"Wait!"

He turns with a grin, "What is it? You want me to kill you too?"

"Don't do this! Think about what will happen to Naruto! Don't you care?"

He stares at me then laughs, "How touching and hypocritical. So hypocritical it disgusts me, I'm tempted to shoot you down right now."

Ignoring his threat I continue, "You're going to kill them aren't you? Kiba and the rest of the group."

"Naturally."

"This time around they won't go easy on Naruto, he'll be in a mental ward his whole life."

"And your point is?"

"You will be stuck there as well."

He ponders it for a moment, "True." Kyuubi continues, "I could kill the attendants and doctors."

I pause for a moment, the answer, "If they think you're too dangerous they'll just let you die!"

He thinks about it, "You prove an impressive argument, boy, but I'm still not convinced."

"Why can't you just leave?"

"Because it's been such awhile and I lust terribly for the thrill."

"You can't!"

The Kyuubi grins and grabs my chin, "So persistent, so much energy in you." He licks his lips, "Tell you what, boy, I'll make a deal with you."

I listen, fearing what horrors will spill from his grinning mouth.

"I won't go on a killing spree at your beloved high school, but only if you give me one thing."

"Name it."

"Your life."

"What!"

He runs his hand down my cheek and then softly whispers into my ear, "I want to murder you."

I pull away.

He pouts, "Oh, but if you don't I'll have to go rampage the whole school, and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"You'll spare the rest of the school?"

"Yes."

I can't believe I am to die by the hands of Naruto, but he's not really Naruto is he? As I look at him I see the body of Naruto, but it's not him. Dear God, it's not him! I feel myself starting to break out in a cold sweat. This cannot be real! "There has to be no connection to him of my death!"

Kyuubi grins and releases his gun to the floor, "But of course. There will be no connection, I assure you. But I will hate leaving a corpse at beautiful as yours in some landfill like yesterday's trash."

Dear God, a landfill? I want to cry, I want to scream, run, kick him, rip his limbs apart. I want...do something! But I feel like I'm lost in a nightmare, my limbs are heavy and I can't breathe.

His hand caresses my neck then he tightens his grip and slips out a knife from his pocket, I can feel the cold metal brush my abdomen. My mind flashes in terror and I'm completely paralyzed, this has to be a nightmare! There's no way...Naruto would let this happen. He grins as he runs the blade against my abdomen, drawing blood, "You'll be begging for me to kill you when I'm finished with you." There's no way Naruto would kill me, God, I'm dreaming, I'm fucking dreaming! I expect a blistering pain to gut me but I feel Naruto's body grow limp as a gun shot is fired.

I look to see my brother standing in the open garage.

"Sasuke!" He runs to me, "Are you alright?"

"Itachi!"

Itachi grabbed me, pulling me away from Naruto, who fell motionlessly to the ground. "Don't worry though, it won't kill him." Itachi pulls me away from Naruto, frowning, "I'm calling the police before he wakes up. Are you sure you're OK? Did he do anything else to you?"

"No." My mind won't register anything, I can't think, "Naruto..."

"I have to call the police now before he wakes up."

"You don't understand, h-he has an alternate personality! Naruto called me this morning and I, so I-"

Itachi interrupts, "Go home right now, I'll take care of this."

"No, I have to stay! Naruto-"

"I'll take care of this, Sasuke. I don't know if your friend will still be in control when he wakes up, and if he isn't I don't want you around."

"But-" I glare at Itachi who glares back. I grumble, "Fine."

* * *

No word from my brother on how Naruto is, not even a phone call. I can't cope with school today, not with what nearly happened so I just stayed home... God, I hope he isn't in the loony bin, I hope he's ok. Please be ok, Naruto. 

Will we be able to be care-free friends like we were? Will I be able to face you again after what Kyuubi tried to do? I can still feel his hands strangling me, I can feel his hot breath against my cheek and he leans into me to whisper what he plans to do with my dead body. I feel like vomiting, how could that possibly be Naruto? How could something like that be bottled up inside him?

I remember reading once that MPD is to protect the host from situations they can't handle; what caused Naruto to grow that monster inside him?

* * *

Itachi arrives home late tonight, he tells me Naruto is in a mental rehabilitation center, which is a polite word for a loony bin. Itachi says they have him on medication to suppress the alternate personality, in other words, they've doped him up on pills. Itachi also says that depending on how Naruto fairs, he won't be getting visitors for awhile. 

In other words, Naruto is in solitary confinement, which means I won't be seeing Naruto for a very long time.

* * *

During lunch I sit by myself near the window, I can't stand to look Kiba and company in the eye, not after what happened. I decided even though I'm extremely worried and scared about Naruto's condition I can't fall back on my assignments, especially since the first quarter is nearly finished. In a matter of minutes the group swarms around me and uninvitedly sits down. 

Its all their goddamn fault, Naruto wouldn't be in this condition if it wasn't for them threatening him, how dare they show their faces in front of me!

"Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing way over here today?"

I refuse to acknowledge them.

"What's up with you? Got your period?" Kiba mocks.

I turn to them and give them a dirty look, "Piss off."

"Whoa, what's up, Sasuke?"

"Don't pretend like you give a shit."

"Seriously." I pick up my lunch and try to leave but Kiba grabs my arms, "What are you bitching about?"

I jerk my arm away, elbowing him.

Kiba then responds, maturely I might add, by knocking my food to the ground. "Stop acting like you're the goddamn king of the world! I'm really sick of your snob-ass attitude!"

I glare and punch his face, reveling in the sickening crack as I feel my fist connecting to his jaw. I stare at him as he lays on the ground nursing his cheek, "That's for what you get for messing with Naruto."

However, my revenge is cut short as the teachers come running towards the scene.

Shit.

* * *

"Sasuke, your brother informed me you're going through a tough time with your friend Naruto having...problems, but physical aggression won't make it better for anyone, and certainly won't help you cope." 

I look away.

The dean sighs, "I'll going to let you off with a detention because I know you're having a rough time, but if you need someone to help you, your counselor is here to help whenever you need."

"Fine, may I go to class now? I have a test to take."

The dean pauses, trying to determine whether or not I'm mouthing off, "Yes, you may leave Sasuke."

As I leave I pass the nurse's office, Kiba gives me the finger and mouths, "You're dead," as I walk by and I uninterested-ly look past him. I hope his house burns down.

* * *

_T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . ._

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto 1999 - 2005


	7. The Sixth Chapter

_A/N:_ Recently, I didn't really know how the heck I should continue this. At first I had a nice little 6 chapter story all figured out...but the ploy demanded much more. At the moment I'm still working on what the exact climax will be...but I promise that I'll try to think of something very _different_ from what you normally read in fanfiction, which is what I always try to stand by. If I'm going to post something I'm going to break a few fandom rules. (As you'll see in this chapter!)

Visit me at myspace, yo! _www myspace com luckie lindsay_ (add dots and slashes where needed.)

**KIRIBAN WINNER: **Congratulations **Fald**, you are the 100th reviewer! Unless you make another review with your request or email me you won't be able to claim your prize! In that case I will contact the 101th reviewer **Tysonkaiexperiment** and she will be our winner! You can request any picture, within reason, and I will draw it to the best of my on being my 100th reviewer:) The next kiriban is 200! Remember to include your email when we start to get to the high 100's! Much love!

* * *

. : M O N S T E R : .

**T** H E **S** I X T H **C** H A P T E R

_False Prophet_

Authored By: Lin West

* * *

**E**rratically drumming my pen I sit in homeroom waiting for announcements. If there had been anyone in the room I would've been yelled at for being an annoyance. The intercom begins to blare with the morning announcements, as they conclude I am called down to the office. Technically I'm not supposed to be unsupervised anyway. 

As I step out of the classroom I notice that the buzz of students and teachers in clas is missing; it's as if class isn't in session. I figure there's probably an assembly I missed or something along those lines. And just as I reach a comforting conclusion the lights start to flicker and fade the halls to black. Panicked, I start to run towards the dean's office. However, as I pull open the glass doors I don't hear the sound of teachers debating or students arguing. I hear nothing. I try to yell for somebody but my throat is stuffed with cotton. I continue to scurry looking for someone until I open a door that leads to the teacher's lounge, there I see Naruto standing by the empty water dispenser.

Thank god I finally found someone.

Once again, I try to call out but to no avail. Naruto turns around noticing my entrance and I realize something is off. His eyes are red and his pleasant open-expression has mutated to that of an arrogant leer. He hands are folded across his chest and as he shifts his weight the sharpshooter in his hand waves to me.

"Hey, Sasuke." He strides closer. "How are you doing?"

I try to scream but my throat is hoarsed, I try to run but my legs are lead weights. I feel Naruto's cold hands bind around my neck, his nails grinding against my skin. I gag, wheezing for breath. He grins and I try to pry him off, but in return he brings the gun to my abdomen. I shake my head and through a guttural cry I plead, "Naruto..."

He smiles and pulls the trigger. The passing-period bell screams. Naruto grins, licking the blood from my cheek, "It's time to go to class, Sasuke." All fades to black.

"_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_" I flutter my eyes open and see the sun torrenting through the curtains, I switch my alarm off. I start to shake, he killed me. He fucking _killed_ me. Naruto murdered me.

No, I'm still breathing; my heart is still beating.

I can feel his hands choking me; I can feel his searing, sticky breath blowing raggedly against my neck. I start to quiver, "But he really did try to kill me. Naruto really tried to murder me. Oh dear god." My voice comes out in squeaks as I try to choke my sobs. Even if, even if that was an alternate personality that monster was still a part of Naruto. He tried to kill me; Naruto would've thrown me in a landfill. "I would've been rotting in a fucking landfill." I start to picture horrible headlines accompanied by grotesque images, "Oh God, oh God." I pull myself up and slowly walk across the hallway. "I-Itachi? Are you there?"

No one answers.

"Of course you aren't, you're never home...are you?" I fall to floor. "You are never here."

* * *

I was able to pull myself together and go to school like a good like boy, however I looked like I had caught some horrible disease, and quite frankly, I felt like it too. 

He's late again, Itachi told me he'd be back by nine and it's a quarter-past ten. And wouldn't you know it! He doesn't have his cell on; he should at least call me. Then again, Itachi never really paid attention to me, so why on earth should he start now?

Even after our parents were murdered he offered no console, I was eight at that time. But what disturbed me wasn't so much his ignoring me, it was that my parent's death seemed to have no affected on him what so ever. It was as if he didn't even care that they were dead.

Which is why I wonder if he didn't come when he did with Kyuubi, would he have cared? Would he have cried for me? Would he have cried for the severed body of his only brother? I remember he was…concerned when he found me. Did he actually care? Deep down am I still his little brother? The phone ringing brings me back, "Hello?"

"This is Itachi, I know I'm late but I thought I'd go talk to Naruto to see how he was doing."

"And what did he say?" I feel my heart race.

"I don't how to say this but-"

"But what?"

"Sasuke, Naruto said he didn't he want to see you again."

"You're lying!"

"He told me it would be best for the both of you, and I think I agree."

"You really think I care what you think! I don't care what Naruto thinks either; he's not driving me away so easily!"

"Sometimes its best if-"

"When are you coming home?"

"Soon."

"See you then, warm up dinner yourself," I hang up. Naruto doesn't mean it, does he? He's probably just upset. Or is Itachi trying to lie to me? He hasn't had the most honest track record with me or sometimes he only discloses what is convenient.

Or does Naruto simply not want to see me?

* * *

Today Kiba is back in school, he has succeeded in throwing the entire football team against me. I woke up this morning to find my house egged and tee-pee-ed, was tripped multiple times on the stairs, and have been the victim to numerous spitballs. I probably would've been beat up as well if it weren't for the fact that I can run faster than anyone in the entire school. I've noticed people seem to act more distant towards me; I'm not approached as much as I was before. Fewer eyes flirtatiously run across me, and the flair that drew others towards me has seemed to dissipate. 

Probably because of the fact that I've buddied up with a murderer.

God, let this day just _end_. I just want to go home and sleep and just forget. But when the day ends and my opportunity arrives, sleep evades me. Shivering I lay not able to close my eyes. I fear that the comfort curtain of rest will strangle me, however, exhaustion and turmoil brings upon rest.

* * *

I began snooping around my brother's room and scourging the Caller ID in hopes of Naruto's location, but my attempt is in vain. I have never been one to lightly dance around a subject too long, it eventually bores me. I decide that I will directly confront Itachi. 

Without introduction or so much a polite greeting I demand, "Where is Naruto staying?"

With his head buried in a report he doesn't even attempt, or bother, meet my eyes as he counters, "What prompts you to ask?"

"Concern is what prompts me, dearest brother."

He scoffs as brushes me off as he daintily turns the page, "You need to gain control of that mouth of yours, or you'll never make it anywhere."

"I didn't ask for personal criticism, I asked where Naruto, my friend, is!"

Itachi doesn't answer, he is either too absorbed in his papers or doesn't feel he needs to grace me with an answer. Of course its probably a mix of the two.

He never paid that devoted attention and loyalty to me, a book has beaten me, it has won over my brother affection. An inanimate object. I resist the urge to rip the book from his hands, I instead growl impatiently, "_Hello_?"

Still not looking up he answers, "Christ, he's currently at Christ Hospital."

"OK." I simply respond, and lamely add, "Thanks." See? That's all it takes to be rid of me, just give me what I want and you and your report can spend all the quality time you desire.

As I approach the doorway I hear him call out to me, "You don't plan to go visit him do you?"

"Eventually."

"He doesn't want to see you, you know. And you've both have been through a rather," He pauses, "Difficult experience. It might be best if you wait it out."

"It's none of your business." Go back to your report, since when have you ever cared what was best for me?

"As a matter of fact, it is. I'm your guardian. I am your father-figure."

I turn to face him. How dare he compare himself to dad! How dare he even talk about my parents in front of me! "You aren't my dad! I'll never listen to what you have to say or value your opinion."

"I feed and house you. I am your older brother, be more gracious."

I leave, there's no use arguing. He will never speak on an equal level with me. He will always criticize, he will always be distant and unsupportive. My words receive an automated response, and he acts as if I should be grateful for him gracing with that alone. He will never be my father-figure, no matter what he thinks or deludes himself to believe.

I descend to the kitchen to go look up Christ Hospital in the phonebook.

* * *

Yes brother, I am very grateful for the fact that you return home late, so that I may do whatever I please during the daylight hours. I am very grateful for my car that will drive me to Christ Hospital to reunite me with Naruto. That I am very grateful indeed. And he says I'm a prude, spoiled little boy. In the middle of the intersection my cell rings Madeline in her coffin. "Hello?" 

"Sasuke, where are you?"

"Driving."

"You're not going to Christ are you?"

I could have easily lied, very easily. However, I want to see how he'll respond, He will yell at me and try to make me come back. And then I'd hang up and there'd be nothing he can do. "Yes, as a matter of fact _I am_."

"Come back home."

"Why should I?" Chuckling, I reply.

Itachi pauses for a moment then answers, "He's not at Christ anymore."

"Was he transferred?"

"He was discharged."

I u-turn, "Discharged! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to when you came home, but someone decided to run off irrationally."

"Sorry. Is Naruto back at his house?"

"No, actually, he came here to see you."

"He did? When did he leave?"

"He's still here right now," Itachi becomes amused, "Shall I send him home?"

"No! Don't send him home! Tell him I'll be there in a couple of minutes!" I click END.

Grinning, I hit the accelerator. I try to run conversations through my head, but what should I say to him? How stable will he be after that? Speaking of which, why is he be discharged so early. I feel myself swallowing a bottle of dread; it begins to sit in the bottom of my stomach. How could he have been discharged so early after...after what happened? Did the doctors make a mistake or did Naruto simply recover quicker than average?

And most importantly, is Naruto OK? Something doesn't feel quite right.

* * *

Bringing the car to a screeching halt on the asphalt of our driveway I make a bee-line to the front door and jab the bell. About two minutes pass before my dear brother decides to let me in. How kind of him. "Welcome back." 

"Where's Naruto?"

"He's waiting in the living room." Itachi closes the door behind me and clunks the lock.

With a smile, I turn for the living room, "Naruto!" Seeing the couches empty my eyes search for a mop of blonde. Did he wonder off someplace? "Naruto?" Itachi blocks the entrance of the living room leaning on the arch. I turn to him, "Where's Naruto?"

"Naruto's not here."

I pause for a moment, "Did he leave?"

Itachi sighs and advances towards me. "Come on Sasuke, surely you understand."

"What?" What is he implying?

"Naruto was never here."

I start to back away from him. Itachi has always been a straight-forward person, until this day I cannot recall a single instant when he has deceitful. Although he has never supplied adequate emotional support he has never manipulated me. So am I not worth it to him? He has to handle me as if I were a child? "You lied to me!"

With a snort, "Took you long enough," he arrogantly replies.

"Why did you lie?"

Itachi stalks closer; the vast difference in our height grows uncomfortably noticeable, I take a step backwards. "You are not to see Naruto, you hear?"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"You better do as I say."

Laughing, I smirk up at him, "Really, now?"

Returning the gesture with a cold stature, "Yes, Sasuke, really."

"You can not order me around! I am not your dog!" Stepping away further from him I turn, "I can't believe you lied to me like that!"

For a moment we just stare at each other, waiting for either to drop the next bomb. Itachi begins to tread across the eggshells, "I know what Naruto means to you."

What does he mean? He couldn't possibly know anything. To be able to know he would have to be here to witness, and if he is never here it is impossible for him to see any of the...incidents that occurred. Even though he did see Kyuubi with me he can't possibly make a conclusion off that. Blankly staring at him I try to search his face, I feel my heart pounding. Oh God, does he know?

Itachi cracks the shells, "I know about you and Naruto's involvement."

You have no clue what a horror it is to hear someone just blurt out a hidden, dark secret to your face while staring coldly and indifferently down at you, judging. "Y-yeah?"

"Yes, Sasuke."

My chest is screaming and convulsing but I'm frozen to the ground.

"I will not allow a brother of mine to become vermin. You bear my name and my blood; you will not be an embarrassment to me."

My temple pulsing and my hands shake, "So I'm vermin?"

"Unless you rid yourself of this...unnaturality."

"I don't understand? What is so filthy about it?"

"You don't seem to understand what you feel is only an act of lust. You cannot truly love another male."

"And why not?"

"It is not love but vanity."

"Vanity?" I laugh trembling laughs, "It's an act of vanity? How can it be when love is selflessness?"

"I will go into philosophy with you, but." He grabs my shoulder and for a brief moment I thought he was either going to kiss me or pull me into a headlock, neither sounds too pleasing. "No brother of mine will be a filthy AIDS host, a man-whore. You hear?"

I break away from him, "Do you hear yourself? How can you accuse me of such things! Your own _flesh and blood_! I do not fantasize of being fucked by men, I don't want to have massive orgies, and I don't care about them blowing me! I only care about Naruto! Don't you understand?" Shaking my head, I lean looking for the support of the wall, "It is nothing adult, it is innocent. It is pure."

"How can you possibly call it pure? It's defiance against nature!"

"How is it so filthy? It is not an act of hate! How can loving another human-being be a filthy act?" My throat begins to devour itself, my eyes burn.

Itachi grabs me by the collar, "I will lay it out simply: you either never see Naruto again or never see the insides of this house again. Is that simple enough for your feeble brain to comprehend?" He throws me backwards.

Finally choking on sobs I scream, "What would Mom and Dad think? What would they say to what you accuse me of?"

Coldly, he retorts, "They would side with me."

"When did I stop being your _brother_, Itachi! When did I stop being your treasured little brother that you would read to and kiss goodnight?" The tears begin to slip. "When did you stop loving me?"

Itachi turns from me.

"_Answer me_!"

Itachi does not oblige. I run to my room and empty my wallet and grabbing my CD case I leave the house to drive as far as I can. As far as I can getaway from him.

The empty husk of a human-body, my big brother.

* * *

_T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . ._

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto 1999 - 2005


	8. The Seventh Chapter

_A/N: _A finally after a million and one years monster has been updated! Hoorah! I could really use some help for this and oncoming chapters; I don't know a thing about hospitals. I know loads and loads on nurse aids (we have aids come my house to take care of my grandpa who lives in his own little hallway away from the rest of our main house), but I've never been in a mental ward in my entire. However, there is one that's very similar to the one described in this chapter around my area. They have about four different circular shaped buildings that look very perplexing. If anyone has any advice or can give me any help on hospital/ward life please let me know. Legal matters would also help, like rules and such. Any information at all, no matter how small, will be greatly appreciated.

And if I have any Frgt10 fans, my webcomic is back online! Now currently hosted at DrunkDuck. All pages are redrawn plus are now in color. And as always, do enjoy. :)

Our next Kiriban will the 200th review! Since I never got a response from either reviewers I'll do a general Kiriban, one that everyone with definatly love me for. winkwink

* * *

. : M O N S T E R : .

**T** h e **S** e v e n t h **C** h a p t e r

_Be My Savior, And I'll Be Your Downfall_

A u t h o r e d B y : L i n W e s t

* * *

**I**t was dark, raining, and apparently Kiba thought this was the perfect time to be throwing a party, and a party with Kiba meant booze, and lots of it. The little devil himself was currently stretched across the armchair drowning in one can of beer after another. Grabbing Kiba by the ear Shikamaru takes away Kiba's half-drunk can. "Hey, Kiba, I know Sakura dumped you and all but come on. Get over it man, it's just a freakin' chic." 

"It's not just 'bout damn Sakura! Just 'cause you're a genius an' all don't mean you know crap." Kiba slurs, barking back, "Give me that shit back!"

Shikamaru steps back as Kiba jumps for it and falls face first on the floor. "I don's think so, you're hammered. Phst, how troublesome. Leave it you to over-react to everything."

Ganguro sneers, "Especially with Sasuke. It's hard to believe how quickly he turned on him."

"Tha' mo-fucka deserves it!" Kiba slurs, "Helping 'dat...dat... monster!"

Temari elbows Ganguro and whispers harshly, "Shut up!"

Shikamaru sits Kiba back down, who continues on ranting, "I c'n't believe Sasuke did 'is to me. He knows wha' 'e did. He knew-"

"Maybe he didn't." Temari glares to Kiba. "Maybe he didn't know."

"How couldn't 'e! You can see 't in 'em eyes of his! Dun give me 'dat shit, Temari!" He roars.

Shikamaru grabs Kiba, "Whoa Kiba! Sit down! You're not going to beat a lady are you?"

"No. No. Sorry, Temari, I just-" Kiba collapses onto the chair again, gurgling. "Goddamn Naru'o... 'e took everything away."

Ganguro nudges Temari, "I think its time we left."

Temari turns to Shikamaru, "Think you can handle him?"

Rolling his eyes, "It'll be troublesome, but I won't let a woman do a man's job."

Ganguro speaks up, "I could-"

"As I said."

"Funny," Ganguro snorts, the two leave into the mercy of the night.

"Is 'e party ovvver'?"

"It's been over, you bum." Shikamaru grumbles as he pulls on Kiba cheeks. "You're going to have a real troublesome hang-over tomorrow, you know?"

"Shad-up! Damn you." He mumbles off. "Hey Shika, 'ou're smart, right?"

"A whole lot smarter than you right now."

Kiba grumbles then starts up again, "Do ya' think I 'id the right thing with Sasuke an' all cause," he slurs, "I feel pr'tty shitty."

Shikamaru contemplates for a minute, "I think you were a bit too cold to him."

"That's great ta hear! 'Cause I feel like crap as 't is." Kiba rolls over in the couch, "But ya' know, it just I 'elt betrayed an' stuff. Naruto killed them ya know...he ringed both o' their necks right in front o' me!"

Shikamaru looks on sadly, "Yeah, I know."

"I 'ought Sasuke 'ould understand, but no! He chose that ov'r me! His goddamn bestfr'end," Kiba growls. "Oh, I'm startin' to feel a bi' dizzy, Shika."

"Was wondering when it would start to kick in."

"You won' leave me lyin' here, will ya?" Kiba starts coughing and slouching back into the armchair, "You're not goin' ta' leave me right?"

Staring down at his friend with a grief-laced expression Shikamaru answers, "No, I won't."

* * *

I pull into Christ Hospital, aware and knowing very well its way past visiting hours. I don't care, I just want to hear from the secretary's mouth, that Naruto is making a full and complete recovery and he will be back on his feet by tomorrow. That is all I fucking want to hear. 

As I approach the desk my stomach drop to my ankles, "I wish to visit Naruto Uzumaki."

"You do know its currently one am and hours past visiting-?"

"Oh, I know."

"Its against policy."

I decide not to push my luck. "Then can you at least tell me of his current condition?"

She chews on her lip. "Alright, I suppose, sir. What is your connection to Naruto?"

"Step-brother." Right.

She picks up the phone, dials, and asks the receiver a few questions. Shortly she hangs up, "I've been told I can give you what information the computer has available. So, what was this gentlemen's name again?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." She types it into the database but then chews on her manicured nail, "Could you spell that for me?" I spell it aloud for her. "Hm, that's strange."

"What's strange?"

"Well, it appears there are no Naruto Uzumaki's checked into Christ Hospital."

"There must be a mistake."

"No mistake, sir. I'm sorry. I can call an aid to see if they've heard anything of him, alright?"

"Alright." I go and take a seat close the desk as the nurse starts to make a few more phone calls. If Naruto's not here, _where_ is he? Itachi deceived me, again! I clench my fists. Itachi. That traitor, he's no brother of mine. I can't believe he threatened to cast me out of the house and disownme because of something petty like this! Nevertheless, if Naruto isn't in the hospital then where could he be?

"Sir?" The lady calls, "I checked our own facilities and several hospitals in the area. There has been no offical record of him."

"Can you check the local mental rehabilitation centers for him?"

"Well, I suppose-"

"Thank you."

The secretary averts her eyes from me and as she mumbles something under her breath. "Hello? This is Christ Hospital calling, I'm looking for a Mister Naruto Uzumaki. Yes, I have a young man here very insistent of it." The lights buzz and she listens to the other line, "Is that so? I'll tell him right away, thank you." She hangs up, "Well, it appears Naruto is currently at De'Angelo Mental Institution. But, they are not accepting visitors for the patient right now."

"Thank you for the trouble, miss." Not waiting for her response I return to my car and rear up the engine. I should have figured. Why on earth would they keep a perfectly healthy young psychotic man in a hospital? And more importantly, why risk your other patients?

3:02 AM. I should probably get some rest so I can at least go to school tomorrow. Deciding going home would be completely idiotic I park the car in front of some houses deep in the suburb streets and crawl into the backseats and pull a blanket over my head. I abruptly tumble into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day at school, I find a certain blonde-haired girl waiting for me in front of my locker. "Temari, I'd like to put my books away, I've had a long night." 

"Join the club, dear. I need to talk to you about Kiba."

"Kiba's little whore are we?"

She slaps me as if I were an insolent child.

"Touch me again and I don't care if you're a girl, cause you won't be when I'm through with you."

"I didn't come here to make threats!" She glares, "You don't seem to know why Kiba hates Naruto so much, or maybe you do and are just an ass."

"Oh, I know why he hates him."

Temari flinches, "I thought you'd understand."

"I understand perfectly. Kiba is a damn jock that only cares about his reputation and he cant find it in his heart to forgive someone."

"Naruto murdered his best-friend and goddamn dog!" Temari harshly whispers.

"What?"

"He slaughtered them in front of us. He fucking mutilated them."

"That makes two of us, the other Naruto tried to kill me as well."

"Then why the hell are you still defending him!"

"It's not his fault he has a mental disease."

"Naruto could turn on you any minute; he could slit your throat in your sleep. Do you know how dangerous he is?"

"I don't care, and what I do is none of your business."

"Yes it is! I don't want to see you killed, Sasuke! I care about you, we care about you!"

"Oh really, that's real cute."

"Fine!" Finally giving up after seeing I'm too much of a thick-skulled asshole, Temari stomps off.

Only now did I realize that everyone had been watching us bitterly fighting. Everyone's eyes are glued to me. "What's your fucking problem?" I growl. No one, surprisingly enough, responds and the onlookers go back to fiddling with their lockers. However, their eyes still linger, cautiously watching me as they would a cuffed convict to making sure he won't pull anything funny while your back is turned.

* * *

I manage to mutilated anyone or their property and make it to the end of the day. Directly from the school parking lot I drove to De'Angelo Institution. "I would like to see Uzumaki Naruto, sir." 

The man looks at me then starts to type, "Alright, just a moment." Much to my disdain it took him not one but several moments before he responded. "What is your name, young man?"

Obviously, family is only allowed to visit, otherwise he wouldn't have been so rude to suddenly ask my name, "Sasuke Uzumaki."

"That's funny, you look nothing alike." He pauses, "However, no children are allowed to visit Naruto due to his condition-"

"I am a concerned step-brother here to visit his family." I cross my arms. I am the closest thing Naruto has to a family.

The receptionist sighs and scratches his head, "I cannot allow it. Naruto has a very special condition, and rules are in place for your own safety, Sasuke."

My eyes dart for a moment and my mouth slips into a polite smile, "Alright, thank you, sir."

"Be careful on your way. Have a nice day."

The bells attached to the door sing a pleasant ring as I step on the outside mat. "For my own safety, huh? BS." I walk around to the back of the building.

* * *

While walking I muse to myself: do they purposely make the hallways look creepy and asymmetrical to keep their business prosperous? The walls are at the least twelve feet high and slant toward the center, creating a narrow patch of ceiling. There are also the doors that are constructed so they are at a ninety degree-angle with the floor. No colors, a never-ending white abyss. How very pleasant. 

I bet your quite curious about how I managed to sneak into this facility? You want to know of my grand adventure in which I take down twelve armed man and crawl through an air duct? How I deactivate alarms and sneak through laser beam dectors? And lets not forget the elaborate chase scene where they almost grab my back only to slip and fall on the tactivially placed marbles.

You will be disappointed to know I sneaked through the backdoor where a custodian was taking out the trash.

This brings me to the present where I am aimlessly wandering the halls trying to avoid people as much as possible without a destination in mind. And further musing on the architecture, why in hell is this building circular? It is impossible _not_ to get lost. My only landmark has been the two nurses bickering off about one thing or another. Having past them for the third time I decide to stop and listen to their harsh murmurs.

"I don't want to go in there! Please, Mary, you're better with these people than me!"

"What's that supposed to mean? And no, I did it last time, Susan, do it yourself. That's what you're being paid for."

"They don't pay me nearly enough to sit with that monster Uzumaki!" Susan all but practically screams.

Looking panicked, Mary sharply shushes her, "Be quiet! You don't have to scream!"

This is my chance, my only chance. Running my fingers through my hair and straightening my shirt I approach them. With a dazzling smile I playfully inquire, "What are such lovely ladies bickering about?"

They turn and instantly straighten their posture and Mary replies, "Nothing serious." She pauses and takes a good look at me, "I don't believe I've seen you around before. Are you a visitor?"

"Intern. Unfortunately I haven't been given a uniform yet."

"Intern? I didn't know we offered internships here," Mary thinks aloud.

Susan glances at me then to Mary, "Well obviously! If this is how they treat the interns its no wonder!"

How easy they wind around my finger, just my luck. I don't know what I'd do if she didn't fall for it and I was blacklisted. "You make it sound as if it were a horrible crime, I'm new here so it's natural they would-"

"Don't be ridiculous, come with me. I'll get you a uniform."

"Thank you, miss."

"Not a problem, young man."

* * *

I throw the simply stitched white shirt and pants over my street clothes. I don't want to leave my stuff lying around; I have to be able to leave on a whim. "I can't thank you enough." 

"Oh, but don't mention it."

"But aren't you busy? I heard you saying you had a patient to attend to." I inquire with innocent guile. "I didn't mean to delay you from your work."

"Well, its just the patient I have for this shift is frightening. Trust me, I don't mind being delayed at all."

"Why is he so frightening?"

"He's got Multi-personality Disorder, and his other side happens to be a murderer. Even though he's sedated right now I know from first hand experience his eyes turn blood red when he turns. They stare at you like you look much more tasty than the food on the tray."

Masking my concern, "What a horrible thing to ask a lady to attend to."

"Frightening as hell, but I guess in this line of work you're going to get a couple kooky ones now and then. This is a nuthouse after all!"

"You know what, I'll take care of Naruto for you."

"What! You're an intern, I couldn't ask you to deal with him on your first day! Besides, they've been doping him up on medicine so he doesn't bother us nurses too much anymore."

Doping him up? "It's my first day here, but I've handled similar patients. Besides, I could never forgive myself if I let such a lovely young lady attend to a blood-thirsty murderer."

"You flatter too much."

"I do not flatter but describe."

"I bet all the ladies are dropping at your feet at school."

"What gave you that impression?"

She laughs, "You are too cute, kid. Alright, you want Uzumaki, you got him!" She tosses me a card. "Swipe this card, bring him this food, make sure he eats all of it, and make sure he doesn't kill himself or you. Clear?"

"Crystal." I grin. I stroke the keycard with my thumb, candy from a baby.

"Oh, I want to put you in my pocket and take you home with me, you're just the sweetest thing. Why can't my son be more like you?"

"Now it is you who flatter me, miss." I smile, enjoying every second of her complete ignorance and unquestioning trust.

"Shoo, get out of here, you!"

"Yes, miss." Dear Lord, women have to be the easiest creatures to walk the Earth to folly. I continue to grin to myself until I'm nearly to the point of laughter. I push a cart of food to _2-23_, Naruto's room.

* * *

Did I say room? Yeah, I would've liked the word 'room' to actually translate into a 'cold, confined, metallic cell'. The first thing I see when I open the door is white and a metallic bed. Suddenly, contrast appears against the blank canvas. Naruto rustles from under the covers, his yellow-blonde hair pops up like a dandelion through the snow. And how true that simile is, the poor boy is shivering as if he _had_ been sleeping in a bed of snow. Now that I think about it, this room is rather cold for a room where a person is supposed to sleep. His empty spheres stare at me, as if he doesn't recognize me. 

"What's it today, gruel or gruel?"

He _doesn't_ recognize me.

"Naruto, don't you recognize me?"

He is shivering harder, "Why in hell would I recognize you? I've only been here for a couple days, I don't know everyone's faces, and they've got me taking these pills that are making me sleep longer than a cat."

I secure my arm around his shoulders and pull Naruto close to him to warm him, "Honestly, Naruto, are you that doped up you can't recognize my lovely face?"

Naruto's looks miserable, his eyes begin to water as he wantonly pulls closer to my body-heat. "I've definitely been doped up too much, cause right now I've got my mind playing tricks on me." Naruto's head tilts downward, "Sasuke wouldn't ever come here."

Smiling, "But I'm here aren't I?" I reach down, touch his clammy hand, and pull it into mine.

Naruto pushes me away and then struggles to keep his eyelids open. He yawns loudly, "No, no. You just think you're Sasuke. But you really aren't." he pauses, "Sasuke won't come near me, he won't look at me. Sasuke hates me."

"Why would Sasuke hate you?"

Naruto has now broken away from me and pulls the sheets over him, his shivering returns. "'Cause, Kyuubi tried to kill him. And Sasuke's brother said," He fades off.

"My brother what?" When Naruto doesn't respond I shake him causing him to regain consciousness for a moment, "What did Itachi say to you, Naruto?"

"What does that matter, let me goddamn sleep!" He groans, protesting my hands on his shoulders.

Clutching his arms lightly I make sure to steal Naruto's eye contact, "Its very important! What did he say?"

"That Sasuke wants me to die, he wants for me to stay locked up forever. What do you care about it? Now leave me alone." Naruto pushes against my chest, pushing me away from the cot. He pulls the thin hospital sheet over his petite figure, the sheets are bunched up and barely covering him. I approach him. Naruto groans from under the sheets, "Don't touch me!"

"I won't touch you." I softly murmur. I shush him and whisper lulling words, coaxing him to sleep despite the fact he needed no encouragement. I gently unfold the sheet and wrap them around him. I then grab several other sheets from the cart (with the untouched food) and bundle him up in layers upon layers of thin white sheets. Naruto has now stopped his violent shivering and his breathing is gentle and relaxed.

"Hey, you, person?" He murmurs. "If you do see Sasuke could you tell him I'm sorry."

My heart clenches, "No, Naruto, I don't blame you for anything."

He rouses again, "You didn't do anything."

Walking closer, I run my fingers down his cheek, "Sleep. He knows."

After making perfectly sure Naruto's OK I pocket the key-card and fold up my uniform and carry it with me as I quickly leave the cell, leaving the cart with untouched food inside. And as quickly as I left the cell, I leave the building driving way over the speed limit. My mind replaying the dialogue of moments ago, the shivering and miserable ramblings of Naruto barely able to stay conscious long enough to talk or eat.

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._

* * *

_Preview:_

"Like Hell I'm ever coming back! You're rude, cold, and never gave a damn about me."

"If I didn't give a damn why would I be making this call?"

"To be an ass, to rub in how I'm such a horrible person and don't deserve to share the same name as you."

"Sasuke, what's important now is your safety. As your guardian and brother, I can't allow you to sleep outside in your car. You don't have a job, how are you going to support yourself?"

"I'd rather die on the streets."

"Sasuke, you're being unreasonable."

Feeling as though I was struck by a muse of deviousness, I grin, "I'll come home on one condition."

"Yes."

"I want Naruto Uzumaki to get the best of the best professional mental care. I want a psychologist eating, pissing, and living with him."

"If you come home now we'll discuss it."

"I want a definite yes or no."

"I suppose I don't have a choice do I? Yes, then."

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto 1999 - 2006


	9. The Eighth Chapter

_A/N: _I got an outrageous review count last chapter. I think you all deserve a special treat, read the chapter to find out! I'm sure you'll be quite please. :)

I received a review from an offended fan about Sasuke's comment on women being the easiest things to folly and how I don't know my target audience? First off, let me thank you for continuing to read even though you were offended of my characterization of Sasuke. Its a very big compliment to me. However, please be reasonable and realize that its an opinion not a fact. You're going to have to deal with people who have a whole lot more radical views than women being foolish. Get over it, I'm sorry. I know my target audience quite well, I've written successful fanfiction for us rabid fangirls since I was in my preteens. I understand mostly preteen to early teenage girls are my readers but I don't see your point. Sasuke's just a bitch, it's just the character that I've decided to portray him as. I really don't know what to say besides stop being so sensitive or the world will rip you apart. Either way I'm sorry that I in some shape or form offended you and hope you continue to read and enjoy Monster. (And personally, I think men are the easiest things to folly, so it goes both ways.)

All reviews redeemable for a sweet onion teriyaki chicken sandwich from subway and a special edition Sasuke The Ultimate Pimp action figure with new thrusting action and pink-feathered hat!

* * *

. : M O N S T E R : .

**T** h e**E**i g h t h **C** h a p t e r

_i wanna fucking tear you apart_

A u t h o r e d B y : L i n W e s t

* * *

**T**he November frost has come and gone, the football season is long over, and the first semester is drawing to a close. The first inches of snowing have been teasing us, washing out the morning view but then quickly disappearing in a puddle of mud. Chicago-land has been over-due for a bitterly cold winter for years. The past five years we have been graced with nice, warm (surprisingly) spring temperatures. Its definitely coming this year, I can feel it in the already bitter wind and frozen morning dew. 

Its been about four days now since I ran away. Between worrying about Naruto's treatment, each day hoping Itachi hasn't contacted the school, trying to sleep in twenty-degree weather with horrible wind-chill, and trying to make it look like you are a perfect student its been hell. Sneaking in showers becomes a daily battle. I find myself thanking God we have _swimming_. I continually ask myself, "How long do you plan to pull this off for? Until you're a senior?"

Nevertheless, I can't go back. Itachi has already expressively threatened me with disownment. I have no real friends to turn to, and the ones I've might have had would love to see me in my current state: freezing, and slowly dieing of starvation. I smile sourly to myself.

My cell phone screams, "The Clincher".

Gingerly pick up the phone with my frozen fingers I answer, "Hello?"

"Sasuke, stop this. Come home, we're going to have a terrible blizzard tonight."

"Like Hell I'm ever coming back!"

I can tell Itachi is restraining himself, trying to be patient, "You're going to freeze to death. And if I didn't give a damn why would I be making this call?"

"To be an ass, to rub in how I'm such a horrible person and don't deserve to share the same _name_ as you."

"Sasuke, what's important now is your safety. As your guardian and brother, I can't allow you to sleep outside in your car. You don't have a job, how are you going to support yourself?"

"I'd rather die on the streets."

"Sasuke, you're being unreasonable."

Feeling as though I was struck by a muse of deviousness, I grin, "I'll come home on one condition."

"Yes."

Grinning to myself I decide to continue on, it's my play now, "I want Naruto Uzumaki to get the best of the best professional mental care. I want a psychologist eating, pissing, and living with him."

"If you come home now we'll discuss it."

Oh no, I'm not backing out now. Not when I'm so close to getting what I want. "I want a definite yes or no."

"I suppose I don't have a choice do I?" Sighing he agrees, "Fine."

* * *

"Welcome home." 

"Don't 'welcome home' me, Itachi!" I spat. "Either we shake on it or I'm leaving."

Itachi ushers me into the living room, "Let's sit down and talk about this as civil human beings, please."

"Would you like me to make a pot of tea as well?"

Itachi chooses to ignore me, "I can make arrangements for Naruto to have better living conditions. However that would entitle Naruto being transferred most likely rather far away." With a smirk, "Would you be able to part from your lover?"

He's twisting the situation to his own gain, and he has me beat at my own game. "Fine. I don't care, as long as Naruto is OK that's all that matters to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"And will you decide to grace me with you living in the same household?"

"Yes."

"Then I will call to have Naruto transferred." Itachi smiles, "I'm glad we could come to an agreement."

"Whatever." I rush upstairs to take care of a need that was greater than Naruto at the moment. A long, hot shower.

After stripping down and locking the door, I indulge in blisteringly hot water running down my toned frame. I sigh and just let it run down my chest, soothing the cold and dispelling the grime encrusted in my hair. It is almost a holy feeling of being cleansed. However, my mind begins to amuse more unholy thoughts. And what follows from then is doubt, a bitter doubt about Itachi's true intentions.

Is he really going to transfer Naruto to a better facility? He obviously has no problem boldly lying straight the face of his own brother. He'll probably just send Naruto somewhere ridiculously distant and remote so he can spit in my face.

Stepping out of the shower, I make a resolve. I am going to break Naruto out of there; as long as he stays he will never be safe or happy. And I will never be happy either.

* * *

The best place where I can trust he'll be treated properly can be with only one person: me. Do I know what will happen after that? I fantasize about moving to Canada and me becoming a dentist and Naruto becoming my housewife, um... husband. Completely realistic, completely. 

Despite the obvious downsides of removing Naruto from the institute, having my ass sued, having Naruto possibly being in confinement the rest of his life I cannot just sit here and let him be taken away from me. I know Itachi will do anything to separate us so he'll obviously use this situation to his advantage. I am being childish and incredibly stupid however I couldn't live with myself if I just let him be taken away. I'd regret it for the rest of my life. I'd rather be in legal trouble than spend my entire wishing I would've just done what my heart told me to do.

And what my heart is telling me to do is take what I want.

* * *

It is two in the morning and the only person I have seen so far was a wondering drunk man accusing me of being his bird that flew away when he ten. I'm hoping drunken men accusing you of being a bird is a good omen. 

Sneaking in this round wasn't so easy, Mr. Janitor wasn't getting rid of any garbage so I had to squeeze in through an open window. Shadows play off the slanted walls creating very disturbing shadows; they are a blanket of predatorial teeth embracing the tiles with malevolence.

And I thought it was frightening during the day.

Upon approaching room, I am filled with relief and with my keycard entering Naruto's room is simple. I simply swipe it and I'm in. High security my ass.

The white washed room is now a dark navy and looks about as friendly as the hallway. However, despite all the malice the institute resonates seeing Naruto's face immediately brings me warmth that I long ago thought died with my parents.

I approach softly, not wanting to alarm him. Grabbing his arm I coax him, "Naruto, hey Naruto. It's me Sasuke."

Naruto is reluctant to wake but after a few more rigid shakes he graces me with consciousness, "Mmm? I thought I told you that you weren't-" finally looking at me he trembles, "Sasuke."

"Hey, how've you been, idiot?"

"Sasuke! Was that really you last time?"

"Yes."

"I thought you hated me because Itachi said-"

"Itachi lied to you." My hand trails across his cold cheek, "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto pulls me into an embrace, his hands running through my charcoal hair with tears in his eyes, "It's been so horrible, you have no clue how lonely I've been thinking you hated me! Thinking I was all alone, again." Into my ear with a voice that breaks my heart, he breathlessly whispers, "What took you so long?"

Returning his gestures, I press my forehead to his and offer him a smile, "I'm here aren't I?" Capturing his trembling lips, I murmur, "And I'm taking you away from here."

Trying to deny me, "What? What are you talking about?"

His action prove fruitless against my new realized hunger, "You have no clue how much I've missed you."

"Sasuke, you pervert, stop molesting me!" His blushing, flustered face is only encouraging me to continue. "W-what do you mean? Did you get me discharged?"

"No, I'm breaking you out."

"WHAT!" Pushing me of him with defiant force he stares, "You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

"Where will we go? Its not like we can just go to Mexico and hide there for the rest of our lives!"

"Well, I was thinking Canada, but Mexico sounds nice too."

"Are you insane!" Naruto all but shrieks.

"I am in a looney bin aren't I?" I wipe my smile away and look at him seriously, pulling him up against me, "Do you really want to stay here?"

"No...but-"

"Then let's just go and leave." Taking his chin into my hand, I tilt his head and with soft caresses, I coax him, "Both of us have nothing to lose, you're an orphan and I might as well be. Let's just leave all this behind."

"But Sasuke, we need have to eat! I don't want to live in the streets!" Naruto pauses for a moment, "But I do know a friend in Mexico..."

"See? It could work. I have everything we need in my car right now."

"Do you have real food? Do you have ramen?" Naruto anticipatingly asks.

"Yes, all the ramen you could ever need."

"I don't know Sasuke, we didn't even finish high school."

"So?"

"I didn't take Spanish, I took German!" Do you know what happens to people there aren't Mexican!"

"Let me do the talking, I skipped spanish III and went straight to IV, I am practically fluent."

"Practically!" Naruto groans, "But you still don't have an accent or know the dilalect! I don't know about this, I really don't."

"Look, let's just have your friend meet us then. Come on, it'll work out somehow." I tilt his chin to look him straight in the eyes, "Do you think they would ever discharge you?"

"Well..."

"You'll be stuck here for life, Naruto." I stroke his hair playfully, "I don't know about you, but that seems like a waste a perfectly delectable little boy's life. Don't you agree?"

Naruto sighs and leans into my touch, "You make it impossible to refuse, you know that right?"

I smile and help Naruto out of bed. "Come on, let's leave. Where are your clothes?"

"They took them away."

"I'll lend you some of my mine-" I'm interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Naruto? Do I hear any person's voice in there?"

"Shit," I curse. I look around the room. We're on the third floor, jumping would mean death or if we were lucky only about five broken bones. However, I see a four by four vent sitting on the ground screaming at me. I grin devishly.

* * *

"Sasuke. I'm scared!" Naruto whimpers, "Its tight, cold, and I can't see anything! Sasuke? Where are you?" 

"Idiot, I'm right here." My smile masked by the black void. "It's OK, I'm getting you out of here."

"No its not OK! Do you have any idea what they'll do with me after they find us?" Naruto stop crawling and starts to cry, "Do you have any idea what they'll do with me! You're being so selfish, why did I ever believe you!" Naruto starts to turn around, "Running away to Mexico, it alone sounds ridiculous! Why didn't you just leave me in that cold room!" His voice is gaining momentum and he shrieks, "I wish you did hate me!"

To silence him I grab his shoulders and force my lips upon his. I demand and he tries to fight I prove to overwhelming a force to simply push away. He eventually gives in and consents. My heavy breathing echoes throughout the vent and Naruto shivers feeling me descending and forcing myself on him.

"Sasuke...no..." Naruto lamely tries to push me off him. "We can't, not here. Let me go back and it'll all be OK." How does he expect me to stop when he won't stop whining? He whimpers as I undo his loose shirt and continue. Wantonly leaving hickies on his neck and playing with his dusty nipple between my fingers, I grin predatorily noticing how strained his next words come out, "Y-you're so selfish."

Nibbling his cartilage I chuckle darkly, "Yes, I am selfish. And yes the only thing on my mind is how I want to fucking tear you apart in this vent, but," I pause for drama, "I want my first time with you to be a bit more...classy than an air duct."

Naruto moans as I remove myself from him, "Now look what you did, its not going to just go away! Fucking asshole, finish what you start!" Ignoring his pleading I crawl ahead, knowing if I don't his first at this rate _will_ be in an air duct. "Sasuke, you prick, don't go up ahead!"

"Try to keep up, idiot."

He growls, "You have an impossibly-"

"Good looking ass? You must be getting quite a view back there."

"SASU-" I cover his mouth with my hand, muffling his shriek.

"Shut up, here's where we get out."

"Mimeeim mm m mmmim."

Translation: Sasuke, you're a bastard.

* * *

_T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . ._

* * *

**Preview:**

"Does Sasuke have any clue what he's doing!" Itachi hisses into his cell phone, "They're going to find Naruto and use him for their own selfish reasons. They've been eyeing him ever since his DID started to develope." He pauses as the person on the other line talks. "You had better find him soon! Do you know how much of a threat he could be if pitted against us? He's a bomb with it's ticker about to expire." After hanging up Itachi grumbles, "The police are given too much credit. If they'd only give us the case we'd have this solved before nightfall."

* * *

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto 1999 - 2006_


	10. The Ninth Chapter

_A/N: _Its been too long, it really has and I apologize. Between school, finals, death, writer's block, marriage (not on my part), and family there has been little time for me to so much sleep. As a result, this is rather rushed...I recentally checked my review count and realized I had 216 reviews and choked on my latte! (And I'm not even joking when I say that) Let me first start off by saying I am horrible to my reviewers for by not updating, and when I finally do it's short and has no preview (which is because I am still working on the next chapter). I love you all! I wish I could personally reply to all of you.

But with Monster beginning to draw to a close it's time to pimp my next work. I've started to work on a new fanfiction for the Zelda fandom called Through the Lost Woods (And What Link Found There). After reading many zelda slash fics I have yet to found any that are interesting politic-wise (aside from Maktub). In addition, there is serious lack of good zelda man-sex becausedon't get me started on adultfanfiction's archive. Talk about _weird_; all I can find is horses raping link, ganondorf raping link, gorons raping link, redead's raping link, random guards raping link, and at this rate I wouldn't be surprised to find cuccos raping link. Its frightening the times we live in. With this premise, I found the desire to create something with a different style of plot and lots and lots of man sex immense.

Through the Lost Woods is about Link returning to Termania and finding many things have changed since he last visited. For one, Kafei is now the mayor and the Sheikahs' are trying to monopolize Clock Town! For what purpose do the Sheikahs want Clock Town? But the power struggle between Kafei and the Sheikah is the last thing on Link's mind as an even greater struggle is about to occur! All of our fan favorites will make their appearances: Link (of course), Kafei, Sheik, Dark Link, and Fierce Deity! As the plot allows, everyone will be getting some ass. If you would like to help with the creation of TtLW by beta-ing, listening to my plot rantings, helping me with canon, or whatever email me: theblack underscore orange at artlover. com. _All _help is appreciated.

And also, I've been working on a new webmanga called "Six". It's about a sexy mad scientist named Dr. Schultz! He has a harem of artificial boys and constantly experiments with cloning. The only other thing I will say is that he is obsessed with a impoverish choirboy and that there is something weird about his "artificial boys". Check out the good doctor at (just rid of spaces and changes the equals to the symbol): www. drunkduck. com/ Six/ index. php? p equals 43260

**All reviews** **redeemable for: **A latte from dunkin dounuts. mhhhhm

* * *

. : M O N S T E R : .

**T** h e **N **i n t h **C** h a p t e r

_Another White Dash_

A u t h o r e d B y : L i n W e s t

* * *

"I'm hungry." 

Ever since we left all I've heard is whining and complaints making me wonder how in hell the nurseskept sane at the hospital. "You know we can't stop yet, we're going to have to drive all night to get to get even halfway there." Oh, that's right, they drugged him.

"You know since we're run always who are crossing borders left and right this is now on a federal level."

How cute, I bet you feel smart being able to show off what you learned in Government. "Don't you think I know that! Look, if you're hungry eat some canned peaches or something."

"But I hate canned peaches."

"Then starve."

Reclining in down across the backseat Naruto grumbles, "And to think, a couple hours ago you did all but ask to marry me."

I turn on the radio, refusing to acknowledge him. I don't particularly care to voice that I was tempted to dump him off on the highway side.

* * *

"Does Sasuke have any clue what he's doing!" Itachi hisses into his cell phone, "They're going to find Naruto and use him. They've been eyeing him ever since his DID started to develop." He pauses as the person on the other line talks. "You had better find him soon! Do you know how much of a threat he could be if pitted against us? He's a bomb and his ticker's about to expire."

After hanging up Itachi grumbles, "The police are given too much credit. If they'd only give us the case we'd have this solved before nightfall." He pauses again then continues, "Why can't we pick up this case anyway? I imagine they're past Illinois borders by now. Keep me updated on the progress of the case." Itachi starts to pace back and forth. "What the hell is Sasuke doing? Breaking and entering, helping an unstable patient escape a mental ward, and running away! In his junior year to top it off!" His eyes drift and he slumps into the loveseat, his hand covers his eyes. "And he left without even leaving a note or saying a word to me."

He sits in that position for several minutes, debating different approaches to undertake before he finally settles on one. He locks up the house and starts up his car.

* * *

Indian tribal dances, farming equipment, funland waterpark, and folk art museum pamphlets have been my only amusement while waiting for Naruto to come out of the men's. We're on the run for God's sake; we don't have time to take ten minutes in the goddamn rest stop! (And wouldn't it be awkward to be arrested in a public bathroom?) 

After another five minutes Naruto finally emerges from the crypt and I am already dragging him back to the car. "Sasuke! Hold on, let's stretch our legs a little more! We've been in that goddamn car for I don't know how long!"

"No."

"Sasuke! Come on, please?"

"No and no. Get in the car."

Naruto makes a scary face at me, hoping to awake my humorous side. "Don't say it in that ton, Sasuke! It makes you sound like a rapist!"

Then again, he might _not_ be joking. "Naruto, they might only be a half a mile away from us right, we have to keep going."

"Oh please, how would they find us all the way out here?" Naruto by now has broken free of my grasp, "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

I get in the car and start the engine, "Are you coming or are you staying?"

Naruto groans, "You're a real bitch, Sasuke! Why did I ever decide to go with you to _flipping Mexico_?"

With tease and playfulness, "Because you want me to fuck you."

"Sasuke! That was the farthest thing from my mind!" Naruto flushes.

"That's not quite what I remember."

Naruto gives me a death glare but does get into the car.

* * *

We're on the highway again and I'm nervous as hell. I want to take small back roads but I know if I do I'll get lost for sure and it'll take as much as three times longer. I have no plan if we are caught; there is no lie that can cover this up. If we are caught, both of our lives are over and with each white dash that flies under the car I can feel my heart pumping faster. Naruto will be stuck in the mental ward forever, I'll probably have to transfer schools, and oh god the lawsuits. I'd rather kill myself before I go to court. 

I wonder how Itachi has taken all of this? Is he mad, disappointed, not surprised, or simply indifferent? To tell you the truth I have no clue how my own brother is going to react to my unannounced excursion. Will he even bother to try to track me down? He's probably glad to be rid of disappointment of a younger brother. I am probably officially disowned by now. That doesn't matter. I don't need Itachi. I don't need jack shit of anything they have to offer me there in suburbia. We get to start completely new in a new country, with a new life.

Like hell I'll ever let Itachi bring me back.

* * *

"Oh God, I've got to get him back." 

Red eyes stare horrified at the hand held radio that had previous informed Itachi that the police, "due to the nature of the escapee, are allowed to shoot either of the runaways in order to bring them into captivity." Permission to open fire. By asking around some sources that Itachi had connections with he was able to conclude that the last place Sasuke's license plates were spotted was in the next state over. Itachi has concluded that they were running to the south-west states or possibly even Mexico. And since Itachi had managed to only make it as far as Southern Illinois he began to doubt he'd be able to get remotely close to Sasuke by this point.

"Sasuke, how could you do this?" As he u-turns, visions of his brother's body being pelted by bullets and shaking violently fill his head. The only comfort is the radio singing Police.

* * *

Naruto is driving me nuts. He's doing everything possible to annoy me in order to siege my attention. His current master plan involves singing. "Rox_aaaaa_nne!" His voice is sour and lacks any rhythm what so ever. "You don't have to put on the red light!" 

"I'm going to turn it off."

"You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right!"

He didn't listen to me and I warned him.

"Sasuke! Turn it back on, that was the best part!"

"No singing."

"Can I hum?"

"No."

"Lip synch?"

"No."

"Tap my foot?"

"No stomping." I turn it back on but by then the song had already ended.

"Now it's over! Way to ruin my night, Sasuke." Naruto sinks down in the backseat again and pulling his knees to his chest. "Sasuke, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well, you've been extra bitchy to me recently and I, well..."

"Naruto, do you have any idea how nerve-wracking this is? We are criminals. I'm trying to get us out of the country as fast as possible, but if we get caught do you know how positively shitty this is going to be?"

Naruto nods solemnly, "I came with you knowing the risk."

"And you'd to put yourself at risk of being confined for life?"

"Sasuke, I don't think they would've ever released me, I would've been sedated and imprisoned for my entire life. You gave me a chance to live again. And you know," Naruto leans forward and grabs my arm, "If it weren't for you I don't know where'd I'd be right now. You have no clue what you've done for me."

With my free hand I hold Naruto's in mine, squeezing tightly. "It's like-wise. I wouldn't want this to be any other way."

I feel Naruto's head lay on my shoulder and we stay this way for a time that felt endless. The road, Naruto, and me. With each breath I felt as if years of tension were breathed out, the hum of the motor, and rush of air against the car. Never have I ever felt so whole.

* * *

We decided to take a break and park in another rest stop area to sleep at around one thirty. I was awoken to the radio-alarm clock. (I was smart and brought my battery operated alarm clock) I hear my licenses-plates being broadcasted across public radio followed by, "If anyone has seen the vehicle or has information please contact-" 

"Shit." I start up the car and start speeding off, and Naruto remains asleep. I take out my map and start tracing over our routes. Another two days straight of driving, will we be able to make it without someone reporting us? I shouldn't take any back streets or go along towns; there are cops and more people there. I can't take any back routes until I'm in the country, which is awhile from here. My best bet is to stick to the highway where there's less people and I can cover more ground.

My eyes shift to the sleeping frame of Naruto in the backseat. We're not going to be caught, there's no way in hell I'll let them catch us.

* * *

It's now about three in the afternoon. Naruto reaches over to the front seat. "Sasuke, you look like crap. You need to sleep, let me drive." 

"No."

"I _know_ how to drive."

"No, lay back down."

A mix of anger and worry echo in Naruto's demands, "Sasuke! You're going to collapse! Please, just let me so you can rest your eyes for awhile."

However, my personal comfort and health isn't top priority. If we're stopped now then its all over, I can't afford not to keep driving. "We can't, we have to keep going. And you don't know the route."

"You fucking prick! Don't you think I can handle driving for a few hours? Then just tell me it!" His hot hand on my shoulder only encourages and induces my sleep-deprived state.

"Alright." I pull over to the side of the road and we switch places. I quickly illustrate to Naruto where to go with the map before collapsing.

Before I fall into unconsciousness, I vaguely hear Naruto mumbling, "Idiot, you should've just let me drive earlier."

* * *

T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .

* * *


	11. The Tenth Chapter

_A/N: _Well, it has been awhile hasn't it? I'd say about a year plus and I have changed to a very different person from who I was when I began this.

I'll be honest with all of you; my original intent was to abandon this fanfiction at chapter 9. Fortunately for you I decided one uneventful summer day that I would see this fanfic to the end. It's been a fun ride, and you readers have been great and made this whole experience worthwhile. I would especially like to thank you readers who even came to LJ and posted pleas for me to continue writing this. You guys are great.

Since I didn't want to change the rating for the entire story for just the last chapter, I cut most of the car scene in order to keep the rating at T. If you would like to see Sasuke and Naruto going all out in the NC-17 version of this chapter then please visit my livejournal (u/n: artificalapple), you can find the link to it in my profile. Consider it a little apology/parting gift from me. Enjoy.

tus gueros you white boys

All reviews redeemable for Gaara-shaped chocolate.

* * *

. : M O N S T E R : .

**T** h e **T **e n t h **C** h a p t e r

The Grande Finale -- Cut Version

A u t h o r e d B y : L i n W e s t

* * *

When I finally awoke it was night once again and Naruto is behind the wheel plowing across the highway's cement at nearly 80 miles per hour. My head feels like crap and I'm sure my hair looks no better. I groan, "Hey, idiot, slow down a bit."

"Ooo, look who's up. You know, it's a good thing I convinced you to let me drive. As soon as you hit the backseat you were out." It might've been my imagination but Naruto's voice seems to soften. "If you're tired you should just tell me. We can't afford to get into an accident."

"Heh." I sit up and crack my neck, "Did you do some growing up in the last few hours?"

Naruto is silent for moment, but then carefully answers. "I did a lot of thinking while you were asleep." The gentle hum of the car and wind whipping against the speedy vehicle sings in the background. "We can't just run away forever, can we? Eventually they're going to find us. And how are we supposed to make it in a different country? A country where we don't even speak the language fluently and have only one connection that I haven't spoken to in years." Naruto increases the speed and presses 90. "Sasuke... this was a stupid idea."

"Woah! Slow down!" I sit up and grasp Naruto shoulder. I murmur dejectedly, "Even if we wanted to, there's no turning back now."

"Sorry." Naruto coasts until the speedometer hovers above 70. "Sasuke, I'm scared."

"I'm just as scared as you are." I press my nose softly to his neck and inhale. "But," I softly kiss his hairline. "We have to just keeping moving forward, no matter what happens."

Naruto leans to my touches but his eyes remain fixed on the road ahead of him. The passing lights of cars cast a fleeting glow across our faces, Naruto's eyes to sparkle a vibrant blue momentarily. He shakes his head, "This won't end well. I can feel it."

I chuckle, "So you're psychic now too, huh?"

His purses his lips and turns his head to me momentarily. "I'm serious."

"Pull over." I command, frowning.

Looking alarmed, Naruto glances to me. "What?"

"I said pull over."

Although he hesitates, Naruto reluctantly pulls the car onto the highway's arm. Currently our surroundings are nothing but endless darkened farm fields and the highway itself is just as empty. The green light from the car's display is the sole illumination. He stares back at me, waiting for me to speak, however saying nothing I crawl into the front seat.

"Sasuke?"

I take his hand in mine, "I need you to know that no matter what happens I'm happy with the choice I made, and don't regret it for a moment. Whatever happens, happens." I lean forward, pressing my forehead to Naruto's, our noses softly brush. "You make me feel alive, for that alone I am grateful."

I feel his arms encircle my shoulders and his slow exhale of breath against my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "But you had so much going for you... you sacrificed your life to be with me." His eyes dodge mine, "You could've chosen anyone. Why all this effort for someone like me?"

My body is now hovering over his, my hand reach forward to entangle in blonde locks. "Is that really what you think?" I press my lips to his temples, his jaw line, trailing until my lips have met his. "That you aren't worth the effort?"

Naruto is silent.

With a sigh, I murmur. "Since you don't seem to believe me, no matter how many times I tell you." My legs straddle his hips, "I'm going to have to show you." Pressing myself against Naruto I can feel the heat of his flesh, the citrus-spice scent that never leaves his hair, and the soft flutter of his breath as he whispers my name,

* * *

_All those passing years, I just stood there. I never truly knew my own brother. My only living flesh and blood._ Itachi returned to the family's home late that night. He turned off his police radio, unplugged the house phone, but kept his cell phone next to him. Hoping that Sasuke might call and explain everything to him, to apologize to him, to say goodbye to him.

Something.

There are only three ways this story could end: Sasuke would either be found, killed, or would disappear off the face of the world. Things would never be as they used to, and no matter how it did end, there is no happy ending for Itachi.

Itachi always knew how Sasuke really felt about his older brother, but Itachi never really acknowledged it. He would always push it to the back of his head and immerse himself in work. In the end, Sasuke truly must've hated him to not even bother to leave so much as a parting phone call, a note, or some object?

Nothing.

He feels hollow and unneeded, a feeling Itachi isn't used to. Itachi finishes his cup of brandy and pours another round into the glass. After all, Itachi's sole confidant has always been the bottom of a glass.

* * *

After our nighttime activities Naruto was thoroughly exhausted.

As I continued to drive, I couldn't wipe the smile that glued to my face. I felt so happy, so alive. The radio softly playing, the road flying underneath me, my loins satisfied, and a beautiful, mated boy sleeping in the back seat. As the sun rises, the worry and dread that I had felt earlier disappears.

* * *

I have seen the southwest in pictures, movies, and television but actually being here is weird... Its nothing but endless dirt, scattered weeds, cacti, and mountains. It feels almost like I'm in a different country. But then again we never had any fun family vacations, so I never really got to see the nation's geography. Itachi's idea of a vacation is taking me down on the metra to his workplace in Chicago.

But more importantly than the landscape, my wallet is nearly empty. Despite that I emptied my personal bank account, emptied my wallet, and stole a little from Itachi's stash I have nothing left. All the gas, showers, and various stops for food along the way had left me with only a single crumpled up ten. I could only hope that Naruto's friend would be generous until we managed to pick a job. Speaking of the cute little blondie, he seems to waking. "Good morning." I greet.

"Morning. Are we in Arizona yet?"

"Yeah, and about your friend," I turn slightly to him, "Do you think there's anyway you can get in contact with him?"

Naruto appears to think about it, "Well, I don't know his phone number but I know where we can find him. His name is Gaara by the way, didn't I tell you?"

"Nope. This is the first time I've heard his name."

Naruto lies back down. "It must've just slipped my mind, but anyway a couple miles from here is an eatery called Explosion. If we stop by I can ask one of his friends there for his current number since Gaara change his number constantly."

He changes his numbers constantly? Why would he need to do that? "Um, who exactly is your friend, Naruto?"

"Gaara, I told you."

I groan, "I know that. I mean what does he do for a living?"

Naruto innocently replies, "He never really told me what he did for a living."

I tell myself to focus on the road in front of me and not turn around and strangle Naruto. "And exactly how do you know this guy?"

There a slight pause and then Naruto explains in a soft but firm voice, "After the whole...incident I was sent to various mental institutions to see various doctors. I met Gaara when I transferred down here for a while, he was also institutionalized for severe DID. We became very close in the short time; he was one of the few people who I felt normal and happy around. Eventually I was transferred out and I haven't seen him in person since. We've talked a couple times over the phone though."

I not very confident in placing our well being into a boy Naruto had met in a mental hospital, but I suppose its our only option. Either way I would judge him for myself when I saw him, if I sense any danger at all I'll have us leave instantly.

* * *

As dusk arrived we reached the restaurant. The interior of Explosion has this wild west/wooden cabin theme going on. Its kinda cool but the giant bull head trophy adorning the ceiling accompanied by lots of other game is rather frightening.

Naruto walks up the host he smiles and starts talking to her. I approach closer only to realize with shock that the host is not a she. My eyes trail across blonde hair - lighter than Naruto's - that is covering one eye and styled into a high ponytail.

Wait, is he wearing eyeliner?

Gesturing to me, Naruto introduces me to the...boy, "And this is Sasuke. So do you have a way for me to reach him?"

The boy puts a black-polished fingernail to his lips, "Probably. I can't guarantee he hasn't changed his number again. He just changed it recently so it should be accurate, yeah."

Naruto smiles, "Great. Uh, do you mind if I use your cell to call him?" The ...boy reaches into his dress pants and produces a bright pink phone. Surprisingly, I'm not surprised. Naruto pays the color no mind and quickly thanks him. "Thank you so much, Deidari!"

"Yeah, it's not a problem."

Naruto grabs my arm and begins to pull me outside, "I'll just step outside then." The ...boy, Deidari, waves and grins. I frown, well he seems nice enough despite his bad taste.

Once we are close to our car Naruto begins dialing the number Deidari told him. Naruto waits as it rings. Excitedly Naruto' exclaims, "Gaara?"

Wow, he actually answered.

"Um, this is Naruto." His voice seemed nervous, how unlike him. His timid behavior quickly disappears into a smile once again. "It's me. I'm calling you because I need a favor, its real important." A pause. "Me and my... friend need a place to stay, we're kinda in a little trouble. Do you think you can hide us for awhile?"

A little trouble? This is hardly a _little _trouble. Try the zenith of troubles; the most troubling of troubles that ever troubled two teenagers.

"Really? Gaara you're the best! Thank you so much! Where should we meet you up?" Another pause. "We're at Ex right now." A longer pause. "Hold on, let me write this down." Naruto turns to me and covers the phone, "Do you have paper and a pen in your car?"

I retrieve it and Naruto scribbles down information that the mysterious man gives him. I don't like this one bit... but there's little other for us to do in this situation.

* * *

After returning the offending pink thing to Deidari and pleasantries are exchanged they say their goodbyes. And all too quickly we are on the road once again, Naruto is behind the wheel again and I'm riding shotgun. We're extremely close to the border now, although it would be very unwise to approach it. The border is very tight and security had increased by tenfold. It would be suicidal for two missing teenagers to attempt to gun it across.

Even if it would be a lot of fun to go cop running, it would also be very irresponsible.

As Naruto turns into a small town. There are off-name grocery stores, trucker stops, run down houses, dust in place of soil, and a McDonalds just down the street. Naruto doesn't seem too concerned about our questionable surroundings. He merely keeps muttering the directions to himself as he drives.

He turns down a street with a long, winding row of houses. Each equally dirty looking and falling apart at the hinges. Naruto turns to me, "Help me look for house 102."

"Naruto, you didn't tell me we'd be meeting at his house!" Is he that naive? We could both end up dead, especially in this neighborhood. This is the kinda area that you watch horror movies about, in this story two beautiful, male, gay, runaways seek refuge of an old friend... only to be tortured, mutilated, and only granted death from blood loss or infection. Which ever came first. "There's no way we're going into this guy's house."

Naruto seemed offended, "I know this area's seedy but you act like I don't even know this guy! He and I are really good friends."

"Anyone can pretend to be your friend. How do you know he isn't a twisted pervert that's just looking to perform fantasies out on teenage boys?"

My words are cut short as Naruto swings at me. "You bastard! Don't talk about Gaara that way! You know nothing about him!" He pulls infront of 102 and leaves the car with me in it. I clutch my cheek as I pull out the keys, hide all valuables visible in the car, and then lock the doors.

That stupid idiot. Why doesn't he ever think logically?

I run after him across the dead yellow grass of a lawn. Naruto refuses to acknowledge me, he merely rings the doorbell.

I don't know what to expect as the door opens. I can only pray that Gaara is a good guy and this won't end here. I want to reach out and wrap my arm around Naruto's waist but I know he'd probably punch me again if I attempt to touch him. The door reveals a man only a little shorter than me with shocking red hair that I conclude can't be his natural color since he appears to be Hispanic. His hair isn't the most interesting aspect of him; he's got some Chinese word tattooed above his right eyebrow and horrible bags under his eyes that are so dark they look black. The only normal thing about him is his clothing.

My mind is yelling run, everything about him screams serial killer. However, I can only stand there and stare in horror as a devastatingly happy smile graces Naruto's lips and he embraces the man. He seems surprised by Naruto's actions but reluctantly places his hand on Naruto's back accepting the hug.

Even as the hug ends Naruto still holds onto his hand. Sheer jealousy clouds my thoughts. "Gaara! It's so good to see you after all these years. Thanks for responding to my call."

Gaara's eyes are darting around, as if looking for someone. He nods to Naruto, "Yes, but please come in quickly." His voice that is monotone and devoid of emotion.

It seems Gaara keeps enough contact with the outside world to know we're wanted men. Or maybe he doesn't want the neighbors to notice his two latest victims...

He leads us inside. The house is dusty and very old looking, faded, dirt-engrained photos decorate the peeling walls. Dust and dirt litter the corners of the wood flooring and the boards creaks and move against our weight. Gaara murmurs, as if embarrassed by the state of the house, "This isn't my house you know. It's one of the houses my company has us use."

Gaara stops at the dining room, which consists of a table with plastic tablecloth on top and four plastic chairs. Hr sits and motions for us to do so as well. I watch in annoyance and Naruto sits in the chair closest to Gaara, ignoring me.

"What are your plans regarding this situation?" Gaara asks.

Of all the nerve! He didn't even both to introduce himself to me! "We," I begin before Naruto can speak, "Plan to start a new life outside of the US. However we lack to means to get across the border or connections to get a job and housing."

A little smirk slides across his face, "Oh?" It quickly disappears making me wonder if it was ever there at all, "You will not make in Mexico, tus gueros will be killed."

Naruto turns to him, "Gaara!"

"If you attempt to do this on your own you are good as dead." He crosses his arms, "Is that your only plan?"

Naruto looks to me, I silently look back at him. Yeah, that's basically it. Naruto turns back to Gaara, "Well, we didn't have much time for planning."

With a sigh Gaara lowly says, "Neither of you seem to understand how dire your situation is. It is a miracle that both of you have not been caught by the cops yet." Gaara stands and pulls a newspaper from the top of the fridge and throws it me. "Read it."

On the front page of the New York Times is a picture of Naruto and myself. "Psycho Killer on the Run" the boldface print reads. The text underneath talks of Naruto's past, his condition, and the people he killed. I notice several people from his school quoted with remarks such as, "Naruto never really fit in. He always was a social outcast, I didn't know he had any friends." Then I see one about myself, "Up until he started hanging out with Naruto he was getting good grades and excelling in sports. Then he started missing classes and stuff like that, but Sasuke always seemed like a smart kid to me. I don't know why he got involved with that messed up guy." The article continues and describes how they escaped and what the police's plans are. They have sent helicopters and cars to patrol the southern states for any suspicious behavior. Citizens are asked to notify them if they've seen licenses plate 542 322.

Gaara turns to me and I pass the newspaper to Naruto, although with hesitation; I know this article will upset him. Gaara watches as Naruto skims the page's contents quickly. He mumbles and looks away as his hands return the offending bundle to the redhead. "I've read enough."

"The whole country is in uproar about," Gaara takes the newspaper and places it on the table, "'The Sexy Runaways,' as they call you. You guys apparently have quite the following of female and male fans alike. Your old high school now has security around the whole building to prevent reporters from approaching students while in class. Tabloids are saying you are gay lovers and are making claims of having pictures of you two blowing each other." He pauses, "You are basically celebrities now."

I knew this was going to be on the news but I can feel my eyes widening and I find my mouth unable to move. _Sexy Runaways? Followings? Blowjobs pictures?! _This is much worse than I expected this to be. (I hope to god they are fake and not the actual pictures of us.)

I turn to Naruto to see how he's responding to the news. His face is completely flushed and he stands in rage, "You're lying!"

Gaara shakes his head, "Not at all. If anything, I am not describing pop culture's current fascination with you accurately enough. It is a very interesting story after all."

He's biting his lip and I can tell he's about to cry; Naruto probably feels completely humiliated at having his personal life thrown to the general public of the US for their entertainment. I know he feels this because I share those exact feelings. The media is currently slandering me and there's nothing I can do to prevent it.

"Because of this you two will have to leave the US. You will be recognized the moment you walk into anywhere populated. Luckily, most people here are too poor to afford a television and don't care to read the newspaper so they probably won't know your faces so they probably haven't noticed you." Gaara places a hand on Naruto's arm, "The safest option I can offer you two is to come and work for my employer in Mexico. Its home base is in the countryside and you should be safe there until this whirlwind dies down."

I finally managed to find my voice, "And who's your employer?" Once again, we're back to the question of what this man does for a living.

His eyes rise to the ceiling as if in contemplation, "Oh, he dabbles in all sorts of things. However, if you choose to accept this preposition, you two must be trained in the home base before you can begin actual work."

"You still answer my question, what kind of work will we be doing?"

"I guess the closest thing you could compare it to would be a bodyguard, or maybe an assassin." He pauses, "I suppose ninja would be accurate too."

Naruto turns to Gaara, "I will accept no such thing! I refuse to kill! You above all people should know that." His hands clench around the chair's arms. I almost thought for a moment that he would break the chair.

His eyes turn to Naruto and despite his blank expression, I can tell he's attempting to look apologetic and sympathizing. "That is the only position I can recommend you for. Unless you wish to spend the rest of your days locked in cells it would be in your best interests to join us." Gaara touches his tattoo, "Most of your work will not involve killing; most of it is special requests by our clients

I growl, "I still don't know what this job your advertising even is. How can we accept?"

"Cause if you don't you will spend the rest of your life running from paparazzi, a social outcast, and probably jailed for a long period of time." Gaara turns to Naruto, "And he will be in a padded white room until the day he dies. So you better take whatever offer crawls your way, no matter how unappealing."

* * *

Before we made our leave to Mexico's countryside with Gaara, we have to get rid the evidence of us ever being here. After empting our car or any possession we sought to save we drove out to the middle of the desert and burned it. We drove away quickly in one of Gaara's cars and I watched the burning heap disappear into the horizon. I continue to watch the large cloud of dark, gray smoke pour into the air even as the car is no longer visible.

We burned the very image of my freedom, my independence. But now I suppose that freedom is gone, Naruto and I will never be truly free as we innocently talked and dreamed about in Naruto's cell. We won't be able to return to The States ever again, and our life will be anything but normal.

I turn to the boy sitting next me, but at least have each other now. We won't be separated by anyone. I entangle my left hand with Naruto's right, he turns to me and I can tell he wants to cry. He has wanted to cry for hours after Gaara told him the news but he had refused to look weak, I can tell.

Naruto is stubborn like that.

I lean towards him and embrace him with our hands still entwined together. He grasps my back and leans his head against my shoulder, his silent tears fall onto my shirt. My free hand pulls him in closer.

Gaara glances to the backseat but continues driving, seemingly uninterested,

He chokes, "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

I hush him, "It's not your fault."

He insists, "It's all my fault."

I counter, "No, it's not."

He pushes away from me, "Everyone's laughing at you because of me."

I pull him back, "I don't care."

Tears stream down his cheeks, "Sasuke..."

And I kiss them all away.

Gaara, who had been watching the whole thing through the rearview mirror, murmurs to himself, "The tabloids were right this time..."

* * *


	12. The Epilogue

If you want to keep updated on my webmanga, writings, fanfiction, fanart, and possible Monster sequel ideas go to my livejournal (remove the spacing):

artificalapple. livejournal. com/

I live there so go say hi! 8D

* * *

. : M O N S T E R : .

**T** h e **E **P I L O G U E

Curtain Call

A u t h o r e d B y : L i n W e s t

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! I can't take it anymore, I'm going to collapse!" Naruto cries through labored gasps. 

I roll my eyes, Naruto really has no endurance.

A man with his face obstructed by a black cowl and an eyepatch sighs, "Maa, I guess that's your limit then. That's too bad."

With a growl Naruto continues doing his one-handed push ups.

Before either of us can even be considered for our mysterious occupation we have to be in peak physical condition and despite both our athletic builds, it's not enough. This line of work requires advanced physical and mental skills. According to Kakashi-sensei, as he has us call him, in normal society you aren't given the opportunity to achieve your highest state of being. So for the next four years we will undergo training with our _sensei_ and other students to compensate for this fact. The catch is that not all the students will be accepted into the ranks, only the three tops students will be able to join the mysterious workforce. The rest will undergo the schooling again.

A little fact that Gaara failed to include in his description of the job.

To this day we haven't been directly told what this job will consist of. Its supposedly very top secret, has good pay, and once we've accepted the job we won't be able to back out. Bu then again, I personally don't care about the details. As long as we can make enough money and live safely here I don't care what I have to do.

Gaara, after providing a helicopter ride across the border, dropped us off at a very large farmhouse in the middle of the countryside. He escorted us to Kakashi-sensei who instantly recognized us as the "Sexy Runaways". We were recommended by Gaara to join the academy and Kakashi accepted immediately (a bit too enthusiastically in my opinion) and told us he'd contact headquarters about the new students. Gaara left soon after, much to Naruto's disappointment.

Kakashi kindly explained to us that only three students are picked every four years and there have been men and women here their entire lives trying to get in. In order for us to even think about getting the job we'd have to aspire to top everyone in the entire school. We were then described our training routine, classes, and duties.

Duties are the daily chores that must be performed: taking care of the fields, cleaning animal pens daily, milking cows in the morning, cleaning your dorm daily, cleaning your own dishes after every meal, cleaning the bathroom/bathhouse, and among other things. I for one don't mind all the chores since they're letting us stay here for free.

We were given forms and then escorted us to our room. Kakashi shortly before darting off that this would be the room we should share during our time here. We were to fill out the forms, leave our luggage here, and wait for him to return.

Shortly afterwards we were dragged to class and introduced to Kakashi's "superman" workout routine. Kakashi claps his hands joyfully. "Alright, once you're finished please start your 50 laps around the house!"

As I stand to start running with the rest of the class, I hear a loud groan from Naruto's general direction.

* * *

After a long, full day we're sent back to our rooms. Naruto flops down onto his bed and buries his head in the pillow. Our room consists of two small twin beds that creak noisily at the slightest movement, a window, a table, chair, and dresser. The room itself isn't that large and the walls are thin to accommodate to Mexico's oppressingly hot weather. Unfortunately thin walls mean no banging Naruto. 

Not being able to bang Naruto makes me very angry.

But then again, I could just gag him...

"I hate this place," Naruto groans. I frown and turn to him, Naruto didn't take the physically rigorous agenda very gracefully. Although I found the work exhausting and draining, you just have to keep pushing yourself and let your body go on autopilot. Naruto seemed to lack the discipline to do so. He ended up collapsing at noon.

"Are you sure you're OK now? You really scared me when you fainted back there..."

"Don't remind me!" A wide blush spreads across his face, "Everyone was laughing. No one here will take me seriously now!"

I sit down next to him on his bed, "So?"

"It's embarrassing."

I ruffle his hair, "You worry too much. Who cares what a bunch of country bumpkins think of you? Go to sleep."

He turns onto his back to face me, "But..."

"Idiot." I lean down and press a butterfly kiss to his lips. "Sleep. You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

With a pout, his arms encircle my neck and pull me down on top of him. "Only if you stay with me."

"Of course."

* * *

THE END.


End file.
